A monstrous Affair
by MLaw
Summary: Solo, Kuryakin and two agents from the London office, along with Dancer and Slate are sent to South America in search of a missing paleobiologist who may have joined the ranks of T.H.R.U.S.H. Our brave agents encounter something they never could have imagined in their wildest dreams.
1. Chapter 1

He was the new peacock, strutting himself at UNCLE headquarters in New York, here temporarily from the London office.

His name was Sterling Faulkner and standing over six feet tall, with dark hair, steel blue eyes and dimpled cheeks; his towering presence commanded attention. A natty dresser; today he was wearing a silk shirt with a double-breasted grey suit, red silk tie, with a matching pocket square as well as a pair of Italian designer shoes.

Looking sharp and he knew it; he moved gracefully along the grey corridors with a confident swagger, heading to Alexander Waverly's conference room.

The women of UNCLE were swooning…

"Isn't he just gorgeous," they chattered like magpies, whispering among themselves in the Commissary. There was an instant pool started, betting on who would be the first to have a date with him, among other things.

"Ladies, isn't that a bit crass? April Dancer asked them, overhearing their conversation as she walked to her table with her mug of steaming tea and a tuna fish sandwich on her lunch tray.

"Hey just because you don't fool around with the agents doesn't mean we shouldn't," Wanda laughed. "Really April you need to lighten up."

"Just be careful with your little games...you know who's already the cock of the walk here," she reminded them.

"Napoleon?" He's old news," Stella giggled.

"I don't think he'll take kindly to that remark, and what about Kuryakin? Isn't he handsome enough for you, mysterious even?"

"We're tired of trying to get him to pay attention to us. He's old news too. We're on to a bigger and better man," Sheila snickered at her inadvertent height joke.

"Yeah this one reminds me of James Bond in a groovy sort of way."

"Have you seen Faulkner's partner? He just arrived this morning, and he's British too. He has sandy colored hair, and dreamy blue eyes, nice and friendly, not cold at all. And guess what, he's a snappy dresser too."

"He smiled at me and introduced himself," Wanda smiled lustily. "Said his name was Gwilym Grym. What a name! A bit odd but he more than made up for it with his friendliness. He said I should call him Will. Said he was Welsh or something like that, from a place called Aberystwyth...I think I said that right? What a tongue twister.

"Yeah, that's a mouthful just like his name."

"I'd like to have a mouthful of..."

They all started to giggle before Wanda could finish her thought.

"Where's Welsh? Stella asked.

"Are you as dumb a blonde as you look? Wanda said." It's not Welsh...he's from Wales."

"I thought you said he was from England?"

"He is. Wales is in England."

"Oh." Stella looked as wide-eyed and naive as ever. "I never heard of it."

"Stella you never heard of Yonkers either."

"Well I didn't. I'm not from around here." the ditzy blonde insisted.

"That's right you're from New Jersey."

"No I'm not! How many times do I have to remind you I'm from Saskatoon in Saskatchewan. That's Canada."

"There you go with that Canada thing again, enh?" Wanda joked. "Yeah Stella Singleton from Saskatoon Saskatchewan."

The women all burst out into a fit of catty laughter.

"You better not make fun of me or there's going to be a real kerfuffle!" Stella threatened.

Now they cackled, so much so that Stella stormed off in a huff.

"What's a kerfuffle ?" * Louise asked.

"Beats me, but it sounds funny doesn't it?

April shook her head as she continued to listen in on this heartless coffee klatch chatter.

"Retract your claws girls. Just remember Sterling Faulkner and his partner are only here temporarily. Napoleon and Illya will still be around long after they leave so it might not be so wise to burn your bridges."

"Are you kidding?" Louise went on a rant." Napoleon is such a horn-dog that he won't care as long as he can get a date and well, you know. There's plenty of us here so he won't feel completely forgotten and besides he chases a lot of women on the outside. I heard he picked one up in Macy's of all places. We're not worried about him... and Illya? He's the Ice Prince, he'll never change. So who really cares about him, he doesn't seem to care for us. Maybe he's...you know, gay?"

"No way. He does date women but isn't the womanizer like his partner," Wanda at least spoke up for Illya

"Well I still care," Sharmayne whispered. "I think he's cute, those eyes of his are dreamy and if he were an American I'd call him red-blooded, though I hear those Russians can be pretty hot-blooded."

Sheila jumped into the conversation." He hardly ever dates any of us and it's strictly a date...no hanky panky with that one. He's a lost cause as far as I'm concerned."

"Don't be so dismissive of Solo and Kuryakin ; you may regret it." April backed off, deciding to divest herself of their company and take her lunch to the office she shared with Mark Slate.

Once there, she sighed as she sat down at her desk.

"What's wrong luv?"

"Mark dear I smell trouble brewing on the home front."

Slate lifted that awful corduroy hat from his head, tossing it to the hook on the coat rack in the corner, but missed.

"What are you talking about?" He rose, picking up the hat and hanging it up this time the old fashioned way.

"Oh it's that new agent, the British one."

"You mean Sterling. He seems like a nice enough chap to me, though I really haven't spoken to him much.

"Not him specifically, but the ladies of UNCLE are already starting pooles to see who…"

Mark laughed out loud. Wait, I don't think I want to hear this; too much information April."

"It's just that the girls are taking a very negative attitude towards Napoleon and Illya too; calling them old news in favor of Faulkner and his partner.

"Oh now that could spell trouble, though Napoleon doesn't strike me as the jealous type, but let's face it; this is sort of his hen house."

"Exactly,"she smiled.

"Well that could complicate matters. Here, our airline tickets,"Mark handed an envelope to his partner. "One way luv. So I guess they're not expecting us to come back?"

"What?"

"Just joking. The other half of our team will have the return tickets with them."

"Hmmm," April pulled out a nail file from her desk drawer and began concentrating on her manicure before unwrapping her lunch. "And just where are we headed darling?"

"Brazil, São Paulo to be precise. Apparently we're the advance guard and have a little leg work to do before the rest of the team arrives."

"And just who that might be?"

"Well the lads, Napoleon, Illya and our newest additions Faulkner and Grym. From what I hear they're here just for this mission. Seems Harry Beldon insisted upon their inclusion."

"Really? That's not like Mr. Waverly to be bullied, especially with the likes of Beldon. April finally took a bite of her sandwich. "So any details on the assignment? I'm surprised we weren't included in their briefing."

"All I know is what Mr. Waverly told me when he handed me the tickets. He said we'd be fully briefed when we meet with the others after they arrive in São Paulo. Napoleon has the lead, so that's good. Our job is to arrange transportation and equipment to head up into the Mantiqueira Mountains. Now get moving on that lunch girl, we need to get going and head for the airport right quick."

April lost her appetite for her sandwich and tossed it in the trash. She took a few sips from her mug before rising from her seat and grabbing a suitcase (one of several) sitting in their office closet. She, like other Section II agents had learned to keep a bag packed and ready to go, but in April's case she kept several, each with clothing appropriate for hot or cold weather, and of course fashionable.

"All right darling, I'm ready when you are."

Earlier that morning the team of Solo and Kuryakin had been summoned to Alexander Waverly's office.

"Good morning gentlemen please come in, be seated." He waved them over without looking up from the paperwork on the table in front of him.

As soon as they reached their usual chars at the conference table the doors again opened and in walked a tall, dark-haired handsome man accompanied by a shorter sandy-haired fellow with a youthful appearance, walking just behind his companion.

"Ah, welcome gentlemen, welcome."

"Napoleon Solo, Illya Kuryakin I would like you to meet your London counterparts, Sterling Faulkner and Gwilym Grym."

"Pleased to meet you," the American smiled, offering his hand.

At first Faulkner looked at it with disdain, then finally shook it with all the enthusiasm of a slug. "So you're Solo," he said.

"Last time I looked," Napoleon cracked wise.

Grym didn't hesitate accepting Solo's hand as it was offered.

"Hello Illya," Gwilym smiled. "It's been a long time; good to see you again."

"Yes it is indeed," Illya shook his hand, but didn't offer it to the other Brit. He just nodded saying the man's name, with a curt tone of voice.

"Faulkner."

"Kuryakin," came an equally cold acknowledgement. It was evident these two had a history.

Napoleon glanced at his partner, wondering what that was all about.

"Now that the pleasantries have been observed,"Waverly interjected."If you would all please be seated."

Once settled into their chairs around the conference table Waverly began.

"I have called you all here to send you on a fact finding mission in Brazil. It has been rumoured that T.H.R.U.S.H. is yet again up to something but as to what it is, well that's for the four of you to discover."

A vid screen lowered from the ceiling, with an image of a middle aged, grey haired man coming into view. He wore wire rimmed spectacles and if anyone was asked to describe him they would have been hard pressed; he was simply ordinary looking.

"This is Professor Charles Doolittle, a noted scientist in the field of paleobiology."

"Paleobiology?"Napoleon quirked his head, not recognizing that term.

Illya as usual had a yellow note pad in front of him, his pen at the ready to take his copious notes.

"Paleobiology is the study of fossils millions of years old to answer questions about the molecular evolution and the evolutionary history of life," Waverly answered, drawing a pleasantly surprised look from the Russian.

"Yes I have read recently of possible biochemical analysis of DNA and RNA from fossil samples may offer much promise, as does the biometric construction of phylogenetic trees," Illya added his two cents worth.

"Now you're losing me," Grym spoke up."What do trees have to do with all this?"

Illya looked up from his note taking."A phylogenetic tree is merely a diagram showing the inferred evolutionary relationships among a number of biological species or other entities—their phylogeny, derived from the Greek word for tribe, clan or race—based upon similarities and differences in their physical or genetic characteristics. The taxa joined together in the tree are implied to have descended from a common ancestor.*

"Oh thank you Illya, that really explained it all to me," Will chuckled. He'd forgotten how encyclopedic the Russian could be.

Faulkner remained silent the entire time except for a little click of the tongue when Kuryakin spoke.

"Gentlemen, please we are getting off topic," Waverly interrupted." Now back to Charles Doolittle. He was last seen over a year ago in São Paulo but disappeared off the radar as it were, along with this man, Doctor Franz Baron, noted for his research in microelectronics."

Another photo popped into view, this time of a younger dark-haired man sporting a goatee.

"There is a remote escarpment located in the higher forested elevations of the Mantiqueira Mountains in Southeastern Brazil. The Serra da Mantiqueira is a part of the Mata Atlântica ecosystem. Despite the clearing of the land for livestock raising, the difficult access to many areas has made possible for sanctuaries of well-preserved forest to still exist. At its closest point, the region is only 100 km from the city of São Paulo."

"Though at the moment the temperatures in the Mantiqueira are quite cold, so you will be needing plenty of climbing and cold weather gear. Arrangements have been made for a local guide to accompany you on your ascent."

"Ascent sir?"Napoleon asked. "What does that have to do with Doolittle and Baron?"

"Yes, I want to you to investigate what Dr. Doolittle is up to as that's where we've ascertained to where he disappeared. He as no ties with THRUSH per se, but something is afoot. That we know from chatter on our feathered friend's radio transmissions."

Waverly sent around folders with three sets of airline tickets in them.

"Six tickets sir, but four are round trip and two are one way?" Napoleon held them up in his hand.

"Yes Mr. Solo, accompanying you as a backup team with be Mr. Slate and Miss Dancer."

"Excuse me sir but a bird...I mean, a lady?" Faulkner finally spoke up, looking a bit surprised.

"She is quite a capable agent; Messrs. Solo and Kuryakin can attest to that fact. As we speak, your backup team is already on their way to São Paulo, there to engage your guides and the necessary travel equipment. Now your flight leaves tomorrow morning gentlemen. I expect upon your arrival for you to check in with me and I'll want frequent progress reports. Dismissed. Oh and yes, I nearly forgot. Mr. Solo you will have the lead on this assignment."

"Yes sir, "Napoleon smiled, giving his partner a quick wink.

The four men headed out together into the corridor.

"Say Illya what do you do around here for an evening's entertainment?" Grym asked.

"I will defer that question to my partner, as I have been told I am a bit of a stick in the mud," the Russian shrugged.

"Still hitting those scientific journals, wot?" Gwilym smiled.

"Always,"Solo nodded.

"I'll have you know that he did that in jolly old England too, but at least he did it sitting in the pub with a pint or two with his mates."

"Is that so Gwilym?" Napoleon looked a bit surprised.

"Please call me Will, Mr. Solo."

"If you insist, but only if you call me Napoleon, and to answer your question. A venture out to the Purple Unicorn might be nice."

"Dare I ask what is a purple unicorn?" Will couldn't help but smile.

"It is a club of sorts, dinner and dancing are the usual fare," Illya chimed in.

"Sounds like fun. What do you think Sterling?"

"I'll pass gentlemen as I have a date with a charming young lady this evening," Faulkner smiled.

"And who might that be, may I ask," Solo quirked his head to one side.

"Lovely blonde bird, her name is Rogers. You know, Mr. Waverly's assistant."

"Lisa? You have a date with Lisa Rogers?" Napoleon's eyes went wide with surprise.

"I believe I just said that old chap didn't I? Now if you'll excuse me. I need to go up to guest quarters to freshen up and change." He saluted the three agents, heading towards the elevator.

They continued walking through the corridor heading for Napoleon and Illya's office.

"I can't believe he's going out with Lisa," Napoleon said. "She's turned me down so many times that I gave up asking. She swore she wouldn't date a Section II agent."

Illya had an obvious attitude,"That is Sterling Faulkner, he does not waste anytime making himself comfortable in another's territory."

Will smiled," I've never seen a man date so many women. He keeps them all dangling and they're always after him. Granted Sterling can be quite the charmer and never turns it off. They're drawn to him like a moth to a flame."

"That sounds very familiar," Illya said out of the side of his mouth.

"What was that you said tovarisch?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," the Russian resisted rolling his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Dancer and Slate arrived in São Paulo early in the late afternoon. They checked into their hotel, separate rooms of course and once settled, showered and changed April knocked on her partner's door. After being let in, she flopped onto his bed.

The rooms were rather nice by UNCLE standards and she remarked on it.

"If this is what this mission is going to be like, it's fine by me."

"Don't get used to it luv as I have a feeling we'll be trekking through the jungle soon enough. Let's get going and find those guides. The lads'll be here soon enough."

Agent Dancer gathered up her shoulder bag, now smartly dressed in a khaki top, short skirt and sensible boots for once. Slate was wearing khakis as well, and a pith helmet to boot.

"Why don't you look all Stanley and Livingston," she smiled as they walked out from the hotel lobby to the busy streets.

"And you're the only person I know who can make jungle attire look fab," Mark chuckled.

"Thank you darling, but don't forget Napoleon."

"True true," he nodded."Now let's get a move on ducks while we still have day light." They'd gotten directions to the local market from the desk clerk where they were told guides could always be found for the right price.

After walking around, though not looking very much the turistas, Mark finally spied a group of men lounging in the shade, some taking siestas.

"Beg pardon chaps but we're looking for guides to take us up into the Serra da Mantiqueira?"

The men looked at them, barely interested.

"Mark dear I think Spanish might help? Estamos en busca de un par de guías para tomar arriba en la Serra da Mantiqueira?"

Still no reaction…

"Guess we're in the wrong place," he lifted his helmet, scratching his head.

"Wait a minute...we're in Brazil," April smiled, repeating her question in Portuguese. "We are looking for a couple of guides to take us up into the Serra da Mantiqueira?"

"We can guide you for the right price Senhorita," a good looking man dressed in simple homespun clothes answered her in perfect English.

"Why the games mate?" Mark asked; instantly suspicious.

"No games, Senhor. I just wanted to see how determined you were."

"Well my name is April, April Dancer and my associate is Mr. Mark Slate and we need guides, as I said, to take a party of six to find an escarpment in the mountains," she pointed to the location on a map.

"Ahhh, it is a fair distance and that particular place is one the locals avoid. It seems those who venture there never come back. Are you aware the mountains are very cold and covered with snow this time of year?"

"Really, the usual ominous warnings, and yes we're aware of the weather conditions there," Mark smiled, not surprised. "So you'll act as guide in spite of that?"

"Why not Senhor, money is money. Me and my friend Gaspar know an easy way to get there, though up in the mountains is a different story. That will take careful planning, at which we are very good." He pointed to a man, curled up with while napping, a straw hat covering his head and face.

"And your name is?" April asked.

"Manuel Gomez at your service Senhorita," he gave her a dramatic bow, "and my sleeping friend here is Gaspar Pereira. You will not find finer guides than the two of us; as I said for the right price." This fellow was a real smooth talker.

Mark took note of a rather suspicious twinkle in his eye, but listened none the less. Dancer made an offer and after bartering back and forth the price was agreed upon.

"Payment in advance," Manuel held out his hand.

"Do we look that stupid mate? A third down and the rest upon our return from our little venture."

"Ah Senhor, you are a shrewd one. Agreed. Come Gaspar," Gomez kicked his friend awake. "We have work to do."

"Whaaa? Manuel, I was having a nice dream!"

"Gaspar, these are our new employers," Manuel said in English.

"Oh sorry," the man jumped to his feet, removing his hat and giving a little bow.

"Well now that that's settled, we'll be needing several jeeps and equipment," April said.

"I know just the place," Gomez smiled, "My cousin Costa will take good care of you.'

"For the right price of course, mate?"

"Everyone has his price Senhor, do they not?"

The agents entrusting their new acquaintances to help them, followed their guides to this Costa's place of business, and as they walked the warehouse they found every possible military vehicle, short of tanks, were there for the right price.

Everything they needed; tents, camping and climbing gear were negotiated and made ready for the arrival of the rest of the team, and that would be the next morning.

April's communicator called to her and she disappeared out of sight while Mark went through the equipment with Gaspar and Manuel.

Gomez was the sharper one of the two and Slate still had a niggling feeling not to trust the man. He was sure April felt that way as well.

"Dancer here," she whispered, ducking around a corner.

"Hi there," Solo answered."How are things going?"

"We have transportation, all the gear we'll need and our guides, though one them said something odd about our destination. It seems that anyone who goes there never comes back. So are you going to brief me when you get here lover?"

"That would make sense. If T.H.R.U.S.H. is up to something there, they wouldn't want anyone nosing around to see what it is they're doing. What better way than to put a sense of fear into the locals to keep them away."

"Agreed, "April answered. "I hope we don't lose our guides once we reach the mountain."

"A chance we'll have to take….hey, I'm missing you kiddo."

"Miss you too. It's been too long handsome," her voice became even softer. "So how goes it with the strutting Mr. Faulkner?"

"Him? He's a pompous ass," Napoleon chuckled. "Illya doesn't seem too happy about working with him. He knows both Faulkner and his partner from when he was stationed in London."

"Don't tell me, our Russian is being tight-lipped as usual as to what happened, right?"

"Of course. With Falkner Illya definitely has an issue, and vice versa, though with the partner Grym. everything seems fine."

"Grym, now there's a name that gives me the chills," April said.

"The name doesn't fit him as he came across as very amicable," Napoleon paused. "We'll be rendezvousing with you by 13:00 tomorrow and I'm looking forward to a reunion. Gotta go... out."

The rest of the team arrived via UNCLE's private jet at Congonhas Airport, though it was only supposed to be for commercial flights, Alexander Waverly managed to get his people permission to land.

Illya sat in the pilot's seat with Grym acting as copilot for the roughly ten hour flight., given Solo and Faulkner were the senior agents, such duty fell to their seconds, though neither of them minded.

Sterling seemed to be keeping himself at a distance, and spending part of the flight checking the equipment, cleaning his gun, looking at maps; basically anything to keep from talking.

Solo had tried to be congenial but Faulkner remained standoffish and uncommunicative.

Finally the American resorted to a little pressure, given the fact he had the lead on the assignment.

"Look Faulkner, I don't know what kind of bug you have up your derriere but you need to check it and your attitude at the door on this mission, do you understand me? If not you and I are going to have a problem."

"How typically American, resorting to thinly veiled threats. Don't worry your oh so neatly coiffed head. I'll do my part, but you make sure you and your Russian friend do the same."

There was a particular tone of disdain in his voice when referring to Illya and Napoleon was going to find out what it was.

"What exactly is your problem with my partner?"

"Beg pardon?"

"Don't go acting all upper-crust British on me, I asked you a question."

"That, Solo is none of your business," he hesitated." But if you really must know, your partner abandoned me whilst on a mission. Left me for dead. Though I know he was a bit younger and foolish, I have never quite been able to forgive him. You understand. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I will take a nap…the air in this part of the cabin is getting a bit thick."

Faulkner rose from his seat, heading to the rear of the jet where the cushioned sofas were located.

Napoleon shook his head; how was that possible? Illya shirking his duty and abandoning a fellow agent? That was not the Kuryakin he knew. No there was something else to this. Faulkner was one of the most arrogant people in the UNCLE organization he'd ever met; still the man was successful at his job. After looking into his personnel file like a good spy; the American found the man's performance record and success rate with his missions to be surprisingly high.

What he said Illya did was unconscionable. Napoleon repeated those words in his head, knowing it was simply impossible. He'd talk to Illya about it later. Shrugging his shoulders; he decided to drop any further attempts at being congenial. Going forward it would be all business.

He set back his seat and closed his eyes, smiling to himself as he thought about his reunion with April; it had been over a month since they'd seen each other. When she was in New York, their chance meetings in the corridors of headquarters were the only times they were able to say hello, but such meetings weren't exactly conducive to a private conversation.

That had to be reserved to their secret rendezvous, which were far and few between as of late, as far as Solo was concerned.

Though this was an assignment on which they'd be working together as part of the team, he was sure they'd be able to steal away some private time before heading out into the jungle and up into the mountains.

Napoleon nodded off to that pleasant thought.

He awoke with a start, hearing the voice of his partner over the public address system.

."Gentlemen, may I have your attention please? We are making our approach to Congonhas Airport, if you would secure any loose belongings and return your seats to the upright position, and I would suggest you buckle your seatbelts as Gwilym will be landing the plane."

"Wot? I just flew the last half of the trip,"Will protested. "I think it would be better if you did it as I'm a little bit knackered."

"Correction, I will be landing the plane," Illya laughed.

"So you definitely better buckle those seatbelts lads, there's a mad Russian at the helm," Will called out.

The microphone went click.

.

"Este é o Águia Delta Foxtrot 2 pronto para despegar_ this is Eagle Delta Foxtrot 2 ready for landing. Illya radioed the tower.

"Você está liberado para decolar EDF 2 _permissioin granted EDF 2.

The controller indicated what heading and to land on runway number three.

The touchdown was a smooth one and the Learjet taxied down the runway, moving slowly until it came to a stop. Illya powered it down, and when finished he and Will joined their partners, deplaning and unloading their luggage and a few equipment cases.

When they were just about ready to head to the terminal, Napoleon spotted a familiar auburn haired woman driving towards them in a jeep, followed by her partner, Mark Slate, in a second vehicle.

He waved to them and as April pulled up beside the jet; he smiled...but that was the only acknowledgement he gave her and she him.

"Perfect timing,"Illya said.

"I checked with the tower on your ETA and decided to meet you here. Everything is set with customs so we can head straight to the hotel."

Faulkner approached, looking her up and down with a discerning eye.

"Ah so you must me the indomitable April Dancer?" He reached for her hand to kiss it."We always seem to be missing each other in London."

She let him flirt, playing dumb. "And you must be Sterling Faulkner...your reputation precedes you," she smiled knowingly, leaving out that was exactly why she made a point of avoiding him.

"A pleasure Miss Dancer and I hope what you have heard is all good."

"I'm a spy sir; I'll never tell."

"Ah, charming and clever. Slate old boy, why didn't you tell me how beautiful your partner was; I might have put in for a change of offence Will."

"None taken, I think," Gwilym snickered.

"Enough chit chat," Napoleon interrupted, eyeing Faulkner."Let's get to the hotel so we can settle in and then have some dinner. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm famished. We have an early start tomorrow and we'll be eating camp chow soon enough, so some good food would be nice before we leave."

They settled in at the hotel, Illya and Napoleon sharing a room as were Faulkner and his partner. April and Mark already had their separate rooms. Once freshened up from the flight, they headed down to the hotel lobby.

The heat outside was nearly intolerable, especially to the Russian and he was happy to hear Mark had made reservations for them in the hotel restaurant, which had a reputation for offering a fine fare and as well as being air conditioned.

The lighter khaki clothing that Kuryakin wore was functional and not exactly made to look fashionable. Solo always managed to make his jungle attire be a fashion statement, that and the fact that he never seemed to perspire in warmer climes seemed to help.

As usual, his added touch to his complete the look he wanted and that was a silk neckerchief.

When they met in the restaurant, Faulkner and Will were already seated there and Kuryakin couldn't help but snicker as Sterling was dressed virtually identical to Solo, right down to the white silk ascot gracing their throats.

Mark and April were shown to the table and in a shot both Sterling and Napoleon were on their feet to help her be seated.

Faulkner, being the larger man managed to nudge Solo aside with a hip bump, and the look on Napoleon's face was one not a happy one. Though after seeing Illya give him a warning glance, the American returned to his seat without saying a word.

"You're looking quite charming I must say Miss Dancer" Faulkner oozed.

"Why thank you Sterling, if I may call you that...and please call me April."

"But of course, please. I wonder how Alexander Waverly could risk losing such a charming damsel as yourself by letting you be a Section II agent. Now if it were up to me…"

"Well it's not up to you, and Mr. Waverly doesn't let me be a field agent. I earned my position and I do my job very well. Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean that I should be exempt from functioning as an agent."

"And quite a successful one, I might add," Napoleon interjected.

"I didn't mean to offend April, that wasn't my intention. I merely meant that someone as magnificent as yourself, obviously intelligent and bright shouldn't be exposed to such dangers," Faulkner apologized.

"Hmm sounds like a 'keep them barefoot and pregnant' attitude to me," Napoleon quipped.

"I said no such thing Solo, and shouldn't you mind your own business? This is a conversation between April and myself."

"I beg to differ, old chap," Napoleon squinted, making his point," but Miss Dancer happens to be my friend and…"

"And she thinks you two need to stop," April interrupted. "You're going to spoil my...our appetites, right Illya?"

"Do not pull me into this. I will have no problem eating regardless of the conversation," he smiled wickedly.

Dancer flashed him a 'thanks a lot' look.

"My partner is right," Mark interrupted," let's concentrate on enjoying a hearty meal. Who knows how good the next one will be. We might be living off c-rations until this assignment is over."

"Darling that's not too cheerful. Maybe we can pick up some fresh fruit along the way."

"Marvelous idea my dear," Falkner said.

Will kept his mouth shut, knowing Sterling all too well when it came to women. April Dancer would be his newest conquest, there was no doubt about that.


	3. Chapter 3

The conversation during dinner was kept light and congenital for the most part, mostly discussing the local cuisine. Napoleon and April were seated apart as Faulkner had positioned himself to her right, and Mark was in the chair to her left.

The table was filled with all sorts of traditional Brazilian foods, though some had been influenced by the many immigrant groups to the county.

They supped on eijoada , a popular plate grilled beef fillet, rice and beans, farofa and French fries, commonly called Filé à Osvaldo Aranha . Another typical São Paulo dish was virado à paulista , made with rice, tutu de feijão , sauteed kale and pork.

São Paulo was also the home of pastel, a food consisting of thin pastry envelopes wrapped around assorted fillings, then deep fried in vegetable oil, which came from Japanese influences.

Stirling engaged April in a whispering conversation, usurping her attention and staying out of the congenial chat going on with the others.

It wasn't lost on Napoleon and though not the jealous type, he found it was bothering him that Faulkner might be putting the moves on April.

Still, Solo told himself she could make her own choices as she was a free woman. They'd made no commitments in that way to each other, but he had assumed they were both trying to keep it monogamous since they'd become intimate.

He let go a sigh, as Faulkner took hold of April's hand and gently kissed it, Napoleon decided he wasn't going down without a fight.

"So April, Mark what sort of supplies have you gotten for us?" He asked, creating a distraction.

"Well we have the two jeeps you saw, the usual camp gear...tents, c-rations cook gear, Mark said. "And you blokes brought the cold weather gear right?"

"Yes we have everything ready for an ascent into the mountains, as well as the rough coordinates where the suspected satrap is located," Illya said," It it pretty far up. Are you sure the guides you hired can get us there?"

"They assured us they were the best and even though I hired them on the spot," April smiled." I still checked out their reputations and they indeed came highly recommended.

A round of drinks were ordered and shortly thereafter Napoleon looked at his wristwatch, noting the time.

"Okay kiddies, it's bedtime for Bonzo. We have an early start in the morning." He rose from his chair signalling the end to the evening's festivities.

"Perhaps April you'd care to join me for some fresh air and an aperitif on the terrace?" Faulkner continued to flirt.

"Why Sterling that would be lovely," she nodded, casting a glance in Napoleon's direction.

"Well goodnight then, "Napoleon turned away, disappointed in the choice she's made. Still it was her's and there was nothing he could do about it.

The others bid each other goodnight; before he too disappeared, Slate chided Faulkner not to keep his partner up too late.

Together Sterling and April took a leisurely stroll outside where the veranda was filled with flowered plants, filling the air with their scent, especially after the heat of the day.

The sky was clear and every star was bright in the sky. He ordered two glasses of Cuarenta Y Tres, a sweet Spanish liquor that had 43 different ingredients, and hence the name.

"Why this is delicious she remarked at its sweet citrus and vanilla flavor.

"Delicious as are you...my dear,"Sterling leaned in, trying to kiss her on the lips but she quickly took a step back, dodging his move.

"Will you look at that star-filled sky? It's hard to believe that we're going to be trekking through snowy mountains in such a short period of time."

"Yes it will be a bit of a culture shock. I prefer this sort of climate as so much less clothing to get in the way."

"Well there's a lot to be said for cold weather too," she smiled, "you know, snuggling and all that." April swallowed the last of her drink, handing the empty glass to Faulkner.

"Well it's time for me to head upstairs. Sleep well and see you in the morning."

"But April, I thought we could…

"We could what...oh Sterling, surely agreeing to have a drink with you didn't give you the impression I was that kind of girl.'

"My apologies, I meant no disrespect but if you could just give me a chance to get to know you better you'd see how nice it would be to…"

"Nice try, now good night Sterling." She turned on her heels and left him standing there with his mouth hanging open.

April took the elevator up to their floor, all the while having Napoleon on her mind. She realized that her having a drink with Faulkner and letting the man usurp her company all evening might have rubbed Solo the wrong way, though her intentions hadn't been to hurt his feelings. Napoleon was by no means the jealous type but it was good once in awhile to show him she wasn't attached to him at the hip.

She suddenly started to feel a little guilty having done that to him and decided to knock on his door to apologize to him.

Illya opened the door, with his jacket off and shirt unbuttoned; he had a toothbrush shoved in his mouth.

"April, what brings you here? I thought you were previously engaged with Faulkner."

"Not a chance darling. Where's Napoleon?"

"Bathroom, he will be out in a moment."

She walked in, sitting herself down on one of the two beds and seconds later the bathroom door opened with Napoleon emerging, slipping his undone tie from around his collar.

"What are you doing here? I thought…"

"Never mind what you thought. Can we take a walk. I want to talk to you, if you don't mind?"

"Sure."

The two headed out the door, oblivious to Kuryakin's wry smile and strolled to a small balcony and the end of the hall.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Her answer was her lips planting a firm and seductive his on his.

"Whoa, weren't you and Sterling…?"

"That pompous popinjay?" She laughed. "I was just toying with him so I could put him in his place. I heard about the impression he'd made on the ladies in headquarters and the girls there, in my estimation, are being rather disloyal to you."

"Mmm disloyal? In what way?" He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"Ummm, perhaps we should talk about that another time?" She realized she'd put her foot in her mouth by what she had said. "I just want to be alone with you.I want you so badly."

"April you're reading my mind exactly. I've really missed you."

"I think we both already said that," she blushed.

They headed back, but not before Faulkner saw the two of them together as they entered Solo's hotel room. Illya had somehow conveniently vacated the premises.

Once the door was locked behind them, they grabbed each other, helping to undress as they continued kissing.

"Wait, I know I said I wanted you," she stopped him,"but should we really be doing this while on assignment?"

"Now you're having second thoughts? You were the one who started this. As far as I'm concerned we're not on assignment until we're on the road tomorrow morning."

"Point taken."

Napoleon lifted April into his arms, smiling when she giggled like a schoolgirl as he carried her to the bed, where he gently set her down.

He hovered over her, drinking in every curve and nuance of her body as he began to kiss her, working his way down from the nape of her neck where he concentrated on her breasts. Cupping them his hands, he teased her nipples with his tongue, and making her softly groan.

He continued his explorations until she spread her legs, inviting him to her, and as he entered her ever so slowly, she gasped. April held on to his strong biceps as he thrust into her, finding a steady rhythm that pleasured them both.

They traded off; she on top; moving up and down, undulating her pelvis until she could sense he was close. Napoleon rolled over, still inside her and moments later after thrusting rapidly, she cried out his name as she climaxed. Seconds later he moaned, following her orgasm with his own climax.

It felt like a voracious, mind-shattering thirst just as a waterfall begins to surge down towards him from above. Like a tickle that creeps up from every corner of your body until you're desperate for it to stop and he wanted it to continue forever. Napoleon likened it to a gunshot, startling and discreet, leaving him with the vibrations, the trembling steel, the blow-back.

Their lovemaking session went on again off again throughout the night as they entwined themselves in each other's arms, as if making up for lost time; until good sense told them it was time to sleep.

"So you missed me?" April whispered as she rested her head on his chest, gently running her fingers along his skin. She could feel the scars there, so many but she was used to them now, though when she saw them for the first time, they frightened her.

He told her Illya had more, and the one and only time she'd slept with the Russian, she found that out first hand. That however, was something she'd never talk about with Napoleon. Though theirs was an open relationship, it still would have made for an awkwardness. She'd been with Illya only because they had to maintain their cover as husband and wife.

April Dancer prayed as a Section II agent such things weren't in store for her; so far she'd been lucky.

Napoleon remained silent, closing his eyes and pretending to be asleep. He realized he was indeed becoming attached to her and that wasn't a good thing. This was something they'd have to eventually address, but now was not the time to broach the subject. They both finally fell to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

The next morning Illya was knocking at Solo's door, giving the lovers a wakeup call.

April opened the door after looking through the peephole; she was fully dressed though a little tired and ready to head to her room to shower and change her clothing.

"Good morning, "she smiled, "Sleep well?"

"Any time I do not have to share a bed with my partner, I always sleep well. Your bed was quite comfortable, I might add. Now I suggest you get to your room before Mark wakes up and sees you skulking out of our room, otherwise he might think there was a ménage et trios going on. I presume he is still not aware of your involvement with my partner?"

"Illya!" She blushed as the Russian chuckled at her girlishness. "And no he doesn't and I prefer to leave it that way for now. The less people know about you …"

'Yes, the longer you live. Did I not impart that bit of wisdom to you?"

"Yes and thank you," she gave him a peck on the cheek before heading across the hall

It was just before sunrise when the six UNCLE agents met for a quick breakfast, and began the loading and securing of all their equipment into the awaiting jeeps.

Ten minutes later Manuel Gomez and Gaspar Pereira appeared, each carrying a canvas backpack, long walking sticks, and a pair of British Enfield No. 5 Mk. I rifles slung on straps from their shoulders.

These rifles made in 1945 and were referred to as the Jungle Carbine since it was designed for action in the jungles of Malaysia and Indonesia, and as such had shorter barrel with a funnel-style flash suppressor. They were significantly lighter in weight than some of their counterparts. Only a quarter of a million such weapons made between 1945 and 1947, with many not surviving, but obviously some did and made their way to the jungles of Brazil.

Both guns were worn with use, but they were seemed well oiled and cared for as a guarded possession.

Everything else these men would need, the UNCLE agents would provide, and most importantly that would be warm clothing and boots when they started up the mountain.

April and Mark introduced Gomez and Pereira, telling them Napoleon was the man in charge, but of course they should listen to the others in the party as well.

"You are going to the mountains as well Senhorita April?" Manuel asked.

"Yes I am, All six of us travelling there."

"It is a dangerous trip up into the mountains, lots of snow...are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure and I know you'll take us up there safely."

Illya went over the equipment, doing an inventory check with Manuel and Gaspar, letting them know that he was aware of everything the party had, just in case something mysteriously went missing. It was the Russian's way of telling them that he was keeping his eye on them.


	4. Chapter 4

Napoleon, Illya, April and Gomez were in the lead jeep, followed by the others in the second. Their equipment filled the rear of the vehicle and made for some tight quarters but they'd manage.

It was roughly a hundred mile trek to the mountains at first along a standard highway that was a long and winding road, with beautiful viewpoints in the region of the Paraíba Valley and the Sierra Mantiqueira.

Just a short 28 km, it ascended from the 500 m above sea level of the Paraíba River valley to more than 1,600 m altitude.

Before continuing on to their final destination the city of Campos do Jordão, located at at the base of the mountain range, they decided to stop at Taubaté for a well deserved break and get something to eat.

There they found themselves a churrascaria, basically a little café where meat was cooked churrasco style, which translated roughly from the Portuguese meant, 'barbecue'.

April wasn't interested in eating too much meat and they at least had salads and a selections of vegetables, but the main focus for the men was the big skewers of meat that one could choose from; especially 'boi' which meant bull. It was a cut of meat from the top part of the shoulder and quite excellent. They also had a choice of chicken, sausage or pork.

In the distance, there was music that caught Kuryakin's ear...it sounded like jazz but it was in fact a fusion of his favorite music and traditional Brazilian. It was quite intriguing. Once done eating, Napoleon could see Illya wanted to check it out and he figured what the heck, they all needed to stretch their legs for a bit or take a nap after their meal.

As soon as Napoleon suggested it, Illya was off in a shot. He needed no cautioning to not be gone long.

April wanted to wander the local market, maybe pick up some fresh fruit and some local delicacies to supplement their c-rations. Sterling was up from his seat in a shot, moving her chair back for her.

"Might I accompany you Miss Dancer?"

"Suit yourself,"she smiled. Giving a look to Napoleon, he responded with only a wink. Solo knew he needed to just let April handle the boorish Faulkner herself. If she needed his help, she'd let him know. He hated to admit it but he was feeling a bit territorial when it came to her.

Napoleon was determined to keep those feelings in check. Still there was something about the man that made Napoleon not trust him. Since Illya was not forthcoming with what happened between him and Faulkner, Solo had already decided the Brit was just not a team player and potential trouble.

"I think I'm going to scout out the area to see if I can dig up any more stories about the mountains. Our guides can accompany me to do the translating."

"But of course Senhor Napoleon," Manuel nodded. His partner remained silent and basically followed after Gomez like puppy dog.

Will decided to go find a corner somewhere and take a siesta.

"Guess that leaves me to watch the jeeps and our supplies," Mark sighed. "Fine by me as we'll be doing enough traipsing up the mountain soon enough as it is. I think I'd rather rest up my legs until then."

At the urging of the others Mark had finally lost the pith helmet and now sported Brazilian style tarp hat, similar to a cowboy hat but made of recycled truck tarpaulins. He was following suit as Illya was wearing one as well.

After excusing herself, she rose from the table with Sterling right behind her. Together they headed towards the outdoor market she'd spotted when they drove into the town.

She bought a basket of mangoes, some banana still not quite ripe though in the warmer temperatures they would do so quickly, guavas and passion fruit. The basket was getting a little heavy and Sterling offered to carry it for her.

"I just adore passion fruit," she sighed.

"You are quite the little tease aren't you my dear?," He took her by the arm, but just as he went in for the kiss, he was knocked off balance.

"What the devil?" He turned to see Kuryakin standing there."

"Sorry old chap," Illya affected a British accent. "I didn't see you, what a surprise to run into you here. I would have thought you would be off somewhere accosting an innocent young woman.. Since April can defend herself I know you would not attempt bother her."

"Why you little degenerate…" Faulkner took a threatening step towards the Russian, and Illya's fists automatically went up to defend himself.

April fired off in Russian. "Illya kakogo cherta ty delayesh'? What the hell are you doing? I wasn't having a problem with him." She switched back to English, "Now boys, save your energy for tomorrow as we're going to need it." She stepped in between them, but flashed Illya a dirty look.

Faulkner stormed off, leaving the two of them behind.

"Illya, just what's going on between you two? I've sensed nothing but tension since you and Sterling got here."

Illya refused to answer her, and merely picked up the basket of fruit. "It is time we get back, as we still have several hours travel to get to São José dos Campos before nightfall."

There it would be their last sight of civilization before they began their climb to up into the mountains in search of the escarpment.

Everyone returned, settling back into the jeeps for the last leg of their journey.

A short while later they pulled i and were struck by the variation in architecture; there were German and Italian as well as Spanish influences.

Planters and window boxes everywhere were filled with colorful hydrangeas, specifically Hydrangea macrophylla, but sadly there was no scent to go with them.

Finding a hotel for the night was easy enough and the agents checked in, making arrangements for each of them to stand guard over the jeeps during the night, with the exception of Manuel and Gaspar. There was no real danger of the equipment being stolen, but they couldn't take a chance as without it, they wouldn't be able to complete the mission.

A frost was in the air, with the temperatures definitely dropping, that would no doubt please Kuryakin. The city, due to its elevation, was relatively cold for Brazilian standards, given it was situated 5,341 ft. above sea level and was the highest city in Brazil.

They each drew straws with Illya and Mark taking the first watch, followed by Solo and Grym and lastly Sterling and April. Though when it came time for the last team, Napoleon pulled a double, sending April off to bed instead

The night was uneventful, and the time was passed by chatting, smoking cigarette accompanied by tea or coffee.

Mark was prepared for a quiet watch as Illya wasn't always the conversationalist, and at the Russian's urging he took a nap in the jeep, while Kuryakin remained on guard. Then when it was his turn, Illya did the same, taking a nap in the seat Mark had vacated.

Since there was six of them, the shifts would be relatively short. The plan was to get a start by 10 in the morning. That gave each of them enough time to catch up on their sleep, bathe and have a decent breakfast.

Faulkner showed no reaction, other than cocking his eyebrow when Solo remained after his watch.

"Apparently you feel Miss Dancer is not capable of doing her job like the rest of us. Are you perhaps being a bit of a chauvinist?"

"On the contrary, April is very competent and I'd trust her with my life. It's you I don't trust."

"Oh do I detect a bit of jealousy Solo?"

"I'm just covering my agent's back, that's all," Napoleon flashed a feral smile; his remark a rather pointed reminder to Faulkner who was in charge.

"When we're done with this assignment, you and I will a little chat, that I guarantee," Faulkner jabbed back.

"I can't wait," Napoleon said, settling into one of the jeeps and pulling out a paperback, he squinted at it, reading by the light of the street lamp.

He'd grabbed it on the way out of his apartment, not looking at the title. It was one of those cheap spy novels that were becoming popular thanks to the writings of Fleming and his flamboyant character James Bond.

Napoleon knew the real Bond, and he was way better than the one in the books. He smiled at that thought, and settled in to read his book.

All was quiet as the sun rose over the mountains and April walked out with two cups of strong coffee with milk, boiled though, not cold milk.

"Good morning boys," she smiled."I thought you could use this, especially you Napoleon dear. Thanks for taking my shift...I had that awful migraine but it's gone now. "

She was lying of course, making Napoleon look like the hero coming to the damsel in distress. She could see a bit of the green eyed monster showing itself in Sterling's eyes, and that she found quite amusing.

April handed them a plate of Fuba cake that was like cornmeal, with butter and jam on the side as well as some papaya and a good strong cups of coffe. It was a light but filling meal after which they both men went to their rooms and cleaned up before it was time to leave.

She knew Faulkner was after her and she was going to burst his bubble but not before she had a little fun. She had no interest in the man, despite the fact that he was handsome and dashing, but it was his attitude that was a real turn off. He thought he was God's gift to women.

Napoleon wasn't like that at all, there was a sweet and considerate side to him. He loved women yes, theirs wasn't a monogamous relationship, though she knew he was doing his best to keep it that way when he could. He was a gentle lover, that she knew first hand. She also was well aware of his reputation for not pushing himself on a woman. He never forced a girl to do anything she didn't want to.

With Faulkner she had the impression that he played dirty in everything he did. Sure he was chasing tail back at headquarters the moment he got there, but he also targeted the girls who were easy marks. She could somehow see him slipping a woman a Mickey for him to have his way with her if she wasn't being as willing as he'd wanted her to be.

She could be wrong, but her instincts when it came to men were usually spot on.

April wasn't that naive girl from the midwest anymore. She been around the world enough to be wise to its ways, granted it was Napoleon who was the first man she'd ever slept with.

Since then she'd learned how to use her feminine wiles. She and Napoleon hadn't begun their 'relationship' until the past year. They both agreed it was purely of a sexual nature, though she knew he had some feelings for her and she for him. Still, no promises were made, or expected.

One secret she kept from him though was the fact that she'd slept with Illya once, and only once. It was while they were on assignment together and it was necessary to maintain their cover as a team of husband and wife assassins. Both she and the Russian agreed it could cause more harm than good if Napoleon found out; they decided it would be their little secret.

Now the team all wore jackets over their khakis to ward of the chill. Flavio and Gaspar kept themselves comfortable with a kind of serape draped over their shoulders.

The last part of their journey would be but two hours and then the fun would begin as they would then continue on foot up the mountain; though they had only map coordinates and elevation to go by.

"Good God the scenery is breathtaking," Will commented when they reached the literal end of the road; their gaze now shifting up to the mountain.


	5. Chapter 5

Arriving at their starting point for their ascent the next morning, the party and their guides loaded up their packs and climbing gear. Their clothing was comfortable but light and as they reached the higher elevations it would be necessary to add more layers.

There was more snow as they made their way up the mountain, careful to pace themselves and make frequent rest stops.

Their goal, this purported escarpment according to their calculations, was not far beyond their last stopping point, but it was the weather that halted their progress.

The darkened sky was an ominous warning as snow-ladened clouds blew in from the north. It was too late to backtrack at this point as the climb up the mountain had been an arduous one.

"It is going to be a heavy snow," Illya warned, he had a sense about these things and Napoleon had learned to heed his partner's warnings.

"We better keep moving, and see if we can find a less precarious spot to stop," Solo called out, looking over the edge of the narrow trail. The drop made him a bit queasy, to say the least.

The winds were beginning to pick up and as the Russian had predicted, the snow began to fall heavily. The party, now dressed warmly in parkas, were struggling more than they wanted to admit.

"We need to make camp now Senhors," Gomez called out. "We cannot go on in this weather." He could barely be heard.

Napoleon called back in agreement."Okay we stop here!"

The trail had opened up to a wider ledge and with the mountainside would act as a barrier against the wind as long as it kept blowing in the same direction.

They pulled out their tents, setting them up as quickly as they were able despite the sudden gusts. Deciding to assemble only two shelters: Napoleon, Illya, Mark and April huddled in one, with the Faulkner, Grym and the guides...who were none too happy, in the other. Body heat was important at the moment, as they had only oil lanterns to give them light, but not much heat.

Wrapping themselves in their sleeping bags; they pulled some of their rations and nibbled away at beef jerky, crackers, cheese and chocolate. No one except was in the mood for the bag of fresh fruit that April insisted upon lugging with her. Not much to assuage their hunger that the climb had created, but what they ate had to do as they weren't able to cook anything, or even boil water for a cup of coffee or tea.

Slate and Dancer nodded off to sleep, huddling together as the walls of the tent shook from the constant blowing of the wind.

Illya remained awake, cocooned in his sleeping bag; feeling the need to keep watch, though Napoleon told him he was crazy.

"Who in their right mind would be out in this storm tovarisch?"

Illya reached into his pocket, pulling out a flask that had been a birthday gift from his partner, and taking a quick mouthful, he passed it towards the American.

"Well we are for one, but please indulge me?"

Napoleon took him up on the offer, though vodka wasn't his favorite poison. He took a swig, letting the fiery liquid warm his insides before handing the flask back to the Russian.

He leaned closer, keeping his voice low.

"Hey we need to talk...Faulkner, what's your deal with him? Will you please tell me what's going on?"

"I do not wish to discuss it." Illya crossed his arms in front of himself, his chin jutted out. Without a doubt, it was that stubborn look of his.

Solo huffed at his partner's uncooperativeness."He told me you left him for dead while on a mission."

Kuryakin's demeanor changed as he squeezed his lips together, holding back his annoyance.

"That is not true."

"Then what happened?"

"I am not going to speak of it, now please leave it be Napoleon? It is something you do not need to know."

"Hey you obviously have an attitude towards Sterling Faulkner and he towards you. Now since you refuse to tell me your version of what happened, I have no recourse but to accept his story about you abandoning him."

"My version? You would truly believe that I would leave an agent behind?"Illya hissed, yet keeping his voice down.

"Of course not, but you're not telling me anything. So what happened?"

Illya's head lowered, as he was conflicted and didn't like being backed into a corner.

"It was Faulkner who left me. He abandoned me, taking off to save his own skin."

"Why didn't you report him?"

"I have since asked myself that question. I did it for Will''s sake I suppose. He worships the ground his partner walks on and the two have worked well together since they were made partners right after that ill-fated assignment I had with Sterling. I made excuses that Faulkner was just being human, and some people...even UNCLE agents can have their moments of cowardice. I suspect that he was feeling threatened by me, him being the cock of the walk in London."

"But that sounds like you forgave him?"

"Oh no, I have not nor will I forgive the man. I do not trust him with my life, that is why I am not happy to be working with Faulkner again. Watch him Napoleon…"Illya suddenly paused. " Do you hear that ?"

Napoleon cocked his head to one side. "A rumble?"

The ground began to shake.

"Avalanche!" Illya barked; waking up the others.

They ripped open the zipper to their tent, shouting to the others to get out. In the scramble, they grabbed what they could.

"Run!" Napoleon called at the top of his lungs; heading towards the wall that had offered them a windbreak. If they could keep against it, the falling snow might sweep over and past them.

The eight of them pressed themselves against the rocks; April closing her eyes as she locked her hands with Mark and Napoleon, thinking this was how they were going to meet their end.

"Look!" Will called. "A cave, there's an entrance to a cave!"

Sure enough there was a small opening hidden behind some tall rocks; the cave entrance was perhaps five feet high and but a few feet wide.

It only took seconds for them to dart darted inside one after the other. Will was the last one in just as the snow roared down on top of where their camp had been. If they hadn't gotten into the cave, they would have been buried alive for sure, or swept away. Then again it was a moot point as they were most likely trapped in the cave as most likely a ton of snow had covered the entrance

None of them moved for a few minutes, gathering their composure as they inhaled and exhaled slowly; their breath drifting into vaporous wisps around them in the cold air.

Napoleon pulled a cigarette lighter from his pocket, turning up the flame to illuminate their surroundings.

"Well, let's hope there's another way out," he said, taking a few steps farther into the darkness.

"Are you sure that's wise old chap?"Faulkner said. "Perhaps we should call for some assistance." He pulled his communicator, but was unable to get a signal.

"Most likely the cave walls are blocking the signal,"Illya said.

"When I want your input Kuryakin, I will ask for it," Faulkner snapped at him.

"Illya was just about to given him a pointed remark...

"Enough! Now let's get going and see what we can see,"Napoleon interrupted the two men.

April had the presence of mind to grab her canvas bag and reached into it, pulling out a small flashlight.

"Will this help?"

Napoleon smiled at her clarity of thinking to at least grab her shoulder bag...though that, he guessed, was instinct when it came to women.

They followed Solo's lead, going deeper into the mountain until the ice and frost on the cave walls began to trickle as it was melting. It wasn't long before they were all feeling surprisingly warm and necessitated removing their parkas.

"I do not understand Senhors," Gaspar said. "How could it be getting warmer?

"Volcanic activity or hot springs perhaps?" Illya said.

" I am unaware of any such things in this mountain range," Faulkner shot back. "I at least studied our destination." He was being quite smug.

"Sim, senhor, there is no volcano in the Serra da Mantiqueira," Gomez scratched his head.

"I beg to differ,"Illya said. "Poços de Caldas is a town built in the center of an old extinct volcano."

"But Poços de Caldas is three hundred kilometers north of here, Senhor Illya."

"Correct but it does not mean there could be no volcanic springs or such running through this part of the mountains."

Sterling gave Kuryakin a dirty look, mumbling "know-it-all…"

Illya ignored him. It was best he did for now, though he was sure after this mission there would be some sort of reckoning between them.

They continued following Napoleon's lead for what seemed like a long time, heading deeper into the mountain.

"Look,"he called out; momentarily turning off the flashlight."We have light at the end of the tunnel folks."

As they stepped out into the open, they each received a most unexpected surprise. Instead of a snowy landscape they were surrounded by a lush, tropical rainforest.

"How is this possible?" April asked. "We never went down? The cave had no decline."

"Beats me," Napoleon answered, "but we're going to find out. Let's see if UNCLE can get a fix on our location." He pulled his communicator."Open Channel D-overseas relay...hello? Solo here, Channel D?" Nothing.

"Perhaps we should take inventory of what we have supply-wise,"Illya interjected.

Each of them had managed to grab their weapons, including their cases to convert the Uncle specials to carbines. April had her canvas shoulder bag containing the flashlight, matches, her makeup, hair comb, communicator, a charm bracelet loaded with explosive charms and a bag of Lifesavers.

Illya had his switchblade, his gun, his case with his carbine attachments and a pocketful of C-4 and fuses and a small compass. All very useful items, to say the least.

Napoleon managed to snatch a bag with some food supplies, nothing that would last them more than a day or so, as well as his gun and attachment case.

Faulkner had a backpack but said it contained only extra clothing, his carbine attachments were in it as well. His gun was in his shoulder holster which he apparently never removed. Will and the guides only had their weapons and one machete. That would come in handy.

Mark had his only his handgun, and a pack he'd grabbed containing a first aid kit, as well as his canteen.

"Well I for one am not ready to go wandering around a jungle that shouldn't be here," Sterling said, pulling his communicator again. Much to his dismay, there was still no signal.

"Be that as it may," Napoleon said," We go where I say we go, and I say we need to explore our environment. Now everyone, keep your weapons at the ready, who knows what sort of lions, tigers and bears...oh my , might be here."

Solo and Kuryakin assembled their carbines, leaving the empty cases behind. Why carry excess baggage at this point?

"Cute, very cute," April said. She tied off her parka around her waist; the others followed her lead. Their pants and boots would have to be tolerated for now.

It was slow going through the rainforest as it was thick with heavy undergrowth,

At this point Flavio and Gaspar taking turns using the machete, they led the way with Napoleon. Still none of them had any idea where they were going.

After traveling for a good hour, they finally took a break. To their relief Gaspar came upon was a small freshwater stream trickling along nearly, seemingly undisturbed.

They drank their fill, having to assume the water was untainted. They had only Mark's cantee to fill but managed to use some rather large green leaves to create funnels and after some careful folding and pinching of the leaves, thanks to the ingenuity of Manuel and Gaspar, they'd be able to carry a small amount of water with them as they continued on.

The funnels were settled in April's canvas bag but only after she stuffed the other contents in her pockets. She carefully doled out some lifesaver candies as the sugar would give them a little energy boost.

His bag with the c-rations that Napoleon managed to grab was being kept aside for their meal that night, once they'd made camp.

It was during one of their next breaks when they heard it; something odd...it sounded like the trumpeting of an elephant.

"Did you hear that?" Napoleon asked. "There aren't any elephants in South America are there?"

"Not unless it is an escaped one from a circus, which I highly doubt. How could one get up here? Mark said.

"Nothing would surprise me today," Napoleon said."This very place shouldn't exist, yet it does.

" Maybe there's some undiscovered species of pachyderm here," Illya suggested.

The others were instructed to stay put while they investigated. Kuryakin made note of the coordinates on his compass and they were off.

It was approximately three hundred yards away, or so they guessed when there was a loud crash and a large animal pushed through the underbrush, right in front of the two men.

"I would think it is safe to say that is no elephant," Illya said, completely deadpan, but he was clearly dumbfounded.


	6. Chapter 6

Walking towards them was what something that neither man could believe his eyes. It most certainly wasn't an elephant, nor did it remotely resemble one. Closer to a rhinoceros, but it wasn't that either as it looked like a... dinosaur?"

"Is that what I think it is?" Napoleon could barely get out the words.

It had an enormous horned skull with a large, bony neck frill, a short horn on the snout, two long eye brow horns, and a toothless beak.

"I believe it is a called a Torosaurus, similar to the Triceratops," Illya said; his voice very tentative. "How-is-this-possible? Such a beast lived and died out in the late Cretaceous period, about 70 million years ago."

Napoleon and Illya stood frozen in place as they watched it, completely fascinated by the creature.

"Shouldn't we get out of here before it eats us?" Napoleon finally whispered.

"It is a herbivore and from the size of it I might venture a guess that it is a juvenile, though I am surprised it is by itself as it was conjectured the Torosaurus was a herding creature such as the modern day water buffalo."

The excitement in his voice was growing. "Napoleon do you realize what a scientific find this is? It is tantamount miraculous; living dinosaur in the 20th century!"

He canted his his head to one side, studying the Toro as it munched a bit of leaves, though not getting any closer to it.

"Ahh,"Kuryakin pointed out, "that explains why it is alone. See three long gashes, like claw marks on the hindquarters; it is wounded. It must have been separated from its herd...presuming there would be one of course."

"Hey can't water buffalo be dangerous too, especially when an animal is hurt? Napoleon was getting jittery as the creature moved closer to them."And not to be a stick in the mud but what could have injured it?"

"Yes, it could still easily gore either of them if agitated but as to what…"

What the two bewildered men didn't see was the rather immense head of another creature towering above them, it was at least twenty feet tall.

"Illya…" This time Solo barely spoke, as he gently tugged on his partner's sleeve. "We have company and I don't think we want to get up close and personal with this one for sure."

The Russian slowly shifted his gaze upwards, seeing an immense head towering above them; it had to be at least six feet is size. Its gaping mouth opened wide, revealing huge razor sharp teeth.

He slowly stepped backwards, with Napoleon right beside him and suddenly all hell broke loose.

The monstrous creature let out a blood curdling roar as it charged, not at them but at the wounded Torosaurus. A second, slightly smaller one appeared, immediately followed by a smaller dinosaur of the same species that rushed from the underbrush; it looked like an infant.

Their coloring and markings were nothing like dinosaurs that had been depicted in textbooks as far as Kuryakin could recall. Their skin skin wasn't greyish as he remembered artist renderings, but there were streaks of brown and white, almost like camouflage.

Kuryakin had stopped moving and stood in amazement as he watched the creatures begin to attack their prey.

Napoleon grabbed hold of his partner's arm,"Are you crazy! Let's get out of here!"

Solo dragged him into the safely of the underbrush and together they crawled away on their hands and knees, trying to remain hidden. From their they could hear the gruesome death throes of the Torosaurus and the crunching and cracking of bones as the other dinosaurs continued to feed

They found an opening in a large hollowed out tree, and the crawled inside, pushing themselves against the interior walls as they stood up.

"So Jurassic dinosaurs," Napoleon exhaled.

"Not Jurassic, as I said late Cretaceous, when dinosaurs were at their height and mammals were just beginning to come onto the scene, at least that is as far as the Torosaurus is concerned. "

What the hell were those other things…. Tyrannosaurus Rex?" Napoleon spoke softly, the shock was evident in his voice as he ran his shaking fingers through his hair.

Illya seemed amazingly unfazed by their discovery as his scientific mind was too busy trying to process what they'd seen.

"I do not think so. I have never read of anything like them...they were gigantic, much larger than a tyrannosaur.*"

"How the hell do you know all this? Jurassic, Cretaceous does it really matter? These things shouldn't exist!

"One only has to read. When I was young I used to sneak into the library in the orphanage to get away from the bullies, as I was small for my age. Books were my friends and took me to places that were so much more interesting and fascinating than where I lived."

"Fine so you read about them in books and did they tell you anything that would help us survive and not be eaten alive? The stress was evident in Solo's voice as he tried to process everything.

"You need to focus, it will do you...us no good. Now is the time for a level head if we want to live, and no, my books told me nothing of keeping myself from being eaten by a dinosaur. Napoleon, those books were only about dinosaur remains and suppositions about their behavior. Since there were none of these creatures alive, know one really knew what they were like. The opportunity we have to observe them even for a brief time would be a boon to the scientific community."

"Illya get your head out of your scientific ass for a moment," Solo had finally calmed down and refocused. He was usually the one who remained level headed, but this...this was almost incomprehensible.

"We're here to complete an assignment and I have a bad feeling it's very much tied into these...things being here. If it's this Doolittle fellow involved then he's done something amazing. My instincts tell me THRUSH is somehow involved. Most certainly not for the benefit of the scientific community."

"Yes I agree with your hypothesis. And thank you for reminding me; my scientific curiosity had gotten the better of me." Illya blushed slightly; not embarrassed by being chided but that he'd lost his focus. It would not happen again.

They huddled in their hiding place, listening to the sounds of the creatures as they continued feeding. Feeling the vibrations beneath their feet; it began to lessen as the monstrous beasts finally walked away, they hoped not in the direction of the rest of the team.

Finally the partners deemed the coast was clear and slowly came out in the open. Their eyes darted in every direction as they watched for more of the creatures.

Using their compass they made it back to where they left the others, but when they arrived, they were nowhere to be found.

Now the fear was visible in both men's eyes, as they thought the same thing, more dinosaurs had gotten them or chased them off. Still, they heard no gunshots, surely some of them would have gotten off a few rounds.

Napoleon pulled his communicator and took a chance, hoping the communicators would at least act like walkie-talkies.

"Channel F- where are you April?" Seconds passed with no answer.

Finally a response."Dancer here. Where are you?"

"Better question," Napoleon huffed."Where are you?"

"We found a grotto about a hundred yards from our original position."

"Well that's where we are now. Whatever you do, stay put. I'll put my tracker on to find you. Please don't go anywhere."

"What's wrong darling, you don't sound very well."

"I'll tell you when we get there. Out."

It only took a few minutes to find them, and when Solo and Kuryakin entered the small grotto they breathed a sigh of relief. The opening was too small for any of the larger creatures to get through. There was a small waterfall emptying to a pool of fresh water.

Growing there were several large trees, with their bark covered in what looked like dark grapes. Edible fruit called Jabuticaba, that's what Miguel and Gaspar said they were. Still they were rather strange looking to the others.

"You are not going to believe this," Napoleon prefaced his story as he lowered himself to sit on a large rock.

After he recounted their experience, the group fell silent.

"How are we going to do our reconnoitering if those beasties are out there ready to eat us," Mark asked.

"I agree, " Will added," If you saw four, surely there must be more.

"Do you think THRUSH had something to do with this or are we caught in some sort of lost world?" April asked. "I recall reading about such a place, like this, but a plateau in South America that was inhabited by dinosaurs and primitive people. There was a volcano and it was all destroyed…"

"Yes I believe it was written by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle,"

Illya said.

"April luv, that was book, this is unbelievably reality," Mark put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know that darling, I'm just finding it an amazing coincidence, that's all."

Suddenly a chicken sized lizard darted into the grotto and Gaspar shrieked, literally leaping up into the air and into Slates arms.

The creature stopped, looked at them, tilting it's head to one side and darted back through the grotto entrance.

"What the devil was that?" Mark asked, releasing Gaspar.

"That, I believe," Illya remarked was a Compsognathus longipes , one of the few dinosaur species for which diet is

known with certainty: the remains of small, lizards were preserved in the bellies of specimens found in Germany in the 1850's. It was thought they hunt in packs. This one may have been a scout."

"So it eats meat?" Gaspar stuttered.

"Yes it eats meat,"Illya nodded.

"Darlings, perhaps it might be in our best interests to move some of these smaller boulders across the grotto entrance to make it less accessible to our little friends?" April suggested.

"Agreed Luv," Mark said, obviously not happy about the intruder. He lowered the shaking Gaspar to his feet

He hoisted a heavy stone, attempting to carry it over to the entrance. One by one they each did the same, with the exception of Sterling who disappeared to the rear of the grotto, claiming to check for another opening. The others piled up the stones, making a sturdy enough wall about three feet high. The rest of it was covered with a wood lattice work that Will and April cut from some smaller trees with the use of the machete and tied together with vines.

By the time they were done, the opening was nicely secure, at least against any smaller creature that might want to get in at them.

Of course Faulkner returned when the job was done, and he made the announcement that there was no other entrance to the grotto.

Everyone, even his partner, ignored him.

They all bedded down for the night, circling round a small campfire they'd built and ate their c-rations but Crackers and peanut butter weren't very filling.

Kuryakin stood and walking back to the trees, he grabbed one of the jabuticaba that looked fairly ripe and sniffed it. He peeled back the skin and took a bite. It tasted sweet,' like a grape and the flesh had a soft texture enjoyable to the tongue.

"Wait, Illya don't!" Napoleon yelped."That might be poisonous. Maybe it's not what they think it is?"

The Russian suddenly grabbed his throat, gagging….but started to laugh a second later.

"Senhor Solo, I guarantee it is the fruit of the Jabuticaba tree, it is like what you call grapes and very safe to eat," Gaspar laughed, popping a small one in his mouth. "They are best eaten fresh."

"Funny Kuryakin, really funny," Solo flashed him a dirty look.

Illya gathered a handful of the fruit, carrying them over for the rest to add supplement their unappetizing meal.

"My friend laughter is a good medicine," he said to his partner.

"Russian proverb?"

"Actually it was in a fortune cookie I once read."

"What I wouldn't give for some fortune cookies right now," Napoleon mumbled.

He curled up beside the fire, casting a glance at across to April, who was already asleep.

Though they felt somewhat secure here, Will and Sterling would taking the first watch.

Why take chances? Though their meager weapons might be useless against what Napoleon and Illya saw today...


	7. Chapter 7

Napoleon and Will took the next watch, followed by Manuel and Gaspar who took the last one, though April insisted on pulling her own weight and joined the two guides on their watch.

The next morning it was decided they should continue exploring the escarpment, as Solo was now convinced that THRUSH was here, and they needed to be found.

They broke up into two groups with Napoleon, April, Sterling and Gaspar in one, the remaining men in the second group. Illya's group would look for higher ground, but he decided to give the compass to his partner, knowing his proclivity for getting lost. It went without saying that everyone needed to remain on high alert, as they had no clue how as to what they'd find out there.

Solo gave Illya no arguments as he led the way with his group, April and Gaspar following after him, Faulkner bringing up the rear.

They were heading west, following the compass until they at last came to the end of the rainforest where it opened to meadow of high grass, almost up to Faulkner's shoulders and well above the heads of the others.

It was slow going as they cautiously moved forward, not really being able to see, and froze instantly when they heard that elephant-like trumpet in the distance.

"We already know there are no elephants here, so that must be one of those dinosaurs we saw," Napoleon whispered.

"You seriously think you saw dinosaurs? Why haven't the rest of us seen any?"Sterling challenged the American.

"Well there were those little creatures," April said,"the ones Illya called 'long pipes...those were dinosaurs."

"Those things," Sterling quipped," they were nothing more than lizards.

Napoleon drifted a bit ahead, his carbine at the ready. He didn't feel like listening to Faulkner's snide remarks.

"And dinosaurs are big lizards," April shot back at Faulkner" "I don't think the boys imagined them, and Illya is pretty knowledgeable when it comes to…"

"Illya this, Illya that...Illya Illya Illya," Faulkner snapped. "I am so sick of hearing his name. He's nothing but an insufferable know-it-all and a half rate agent at that. Just because he can blow up things everyone thinks he's so wonderful. Personally I think the man is mentally unstable and nothing but a glorified pyromaniac."

"What? He's not obsessed with fire!" April glared back at him.

'The term also applies to someone who is fixated with making things explode for their own self satisfaction."

"Well I will admit Illya does like his bombs but he's not preoccupied with them. It's part of his job and he's good at it; he is after all a demolitions expert."

"The man is stuck up prick, and that partner of his is a self absorbed peacock.

"Listen Faulkner I think you're out of line here," Napoleon finally stepped back to them, though April was doing fine on her own.

"Mind your own business Solo."

"Excuse me Mister Faulkner, " April interrupted, her voice now colored with indignation.

"Illya Kuryakin is my friend, and he's been invaluable in helping me to become a better agent. He's is a wellstone of information and is always willing to share his expertise with others. It's we who decide if that information is valuable or not; he doesn't dictate to us or demand we listen for that matter. He has a right to his opinion just like everyone else and respects and values other's thoughts. Napoleon is one of the most talented and competent agents I've ever had the privilege to work with...AND he has no ego problems unlike some people I know!"

Faulkner's face went red, he was livid at this woman's audacity to dare challenge him. He was about to say something when there was another trumpeting roar, followed by another, even closer than before. The ground was beginning to shake as they felt the impact tremors as something was moving and it was too close for comfort.

"Senhor?" Gaspar was trembling.

"Run!" Napoleon shouted, and the four took off through the high grass.

Sterling shouted spying trees ahead of them as he could see better. "Follow me!"

He grabbed April by the hand, dragging her with him until she stumbled and fell. She looked up and what she saw made her gasp.

Solo was there to her side in an instant, trying to get her to her feet before an immense set of slobbering jaws lowered towards them came in for the kill.

Gaspar's scream was muffled as he was crushed beneath the monsters foot. Sterling was no where to be seen as he dove into the grass, abandoning the others as he pushed himself down, willing himself to be invisible as he then heard the screams of Dancer as well as Solo.

A couple of shots rang out...the muffled phffft, phffft of a silenced UNCLE carbine and then nothing.

He remained where he was, closing his eyes, as he felt the ground vibrate with a BOOM BOOM, Boom boom, boom boom... until it faded away.

Sterling moved to where they'd been and found only Dancer's bag and Solo's carbine broken in two like a matchstick. The body of Gaspar was there, not mutilated or fed upon, but simply crushed.

Minutes later Faulkner's communicator called to him and he answered it, pulling it apart and setting up the mic with trembling hands. He could barely talk, telling Kuryakin the others were gone and then he passed out; the adrenaline rush abandoning him as he had the two American agents.

.

Illya, Will and Gomez struggled to climb a rocky incline that would give them enough elevation to get a better look at the landscape around them.

The heat and humidity was nearly unbearable for the Russian as he moved, but still he wouldn't give in.

"Do you want to stop ?" Will asked, offering some fruit to Illya, though he was suffering from the heat himself and wouldn't have minded a moment's rest.

Illya accepted it, popping a piece into his mouth. "I am fine, you know me and heat do not get along too well."

"Who would have thought? We came prepared for cold weather and found a jungle filled with prehistoric creatures. In my wildest dreams I never would have imagined it," Will said.

"Will this place...the land being lush and warm in the middle of snow-covered mountains may be a freak of nature but I am convinced like Napoleon that the creatures we have encountered are not. If Doolittle and perhaps THRUSH is indeed up to no good here, then it is my opinion they had something to do with these...dinosaurs coming back to life. If that is what they indeed truly are, then they are of our feathered friend's creation."

"And how do you know this?" Will took a swig from his canteen before slinging the strap back over his shoulder.

"I feel it in my gut. I know that is unusual for me taking a leap in logic, given I am…"

"...still the eternal pragmatist? Will chuckled, offering to give Illya a hand up.

"Hey, it can happen," the Russian smiled as he wiped his sweat-covered brow with a handkerchief, after accepting the Welshman's help.

They continued climbing until reaching the top of the outcrop, where their efforts paid off. In the distance they could see a white stucco structure, with red tiled roofing. It was surrounded by a tall white wall, and beside it an even taller walled-in area, behind that a sat a larger circular structure, with awnings running the circumference of it.

"Well would you look at that," Illya nodded. "That is where we go."

He pulled his communicator. "Open channel F- Solo."

There was only static. He tried Faulkner and there was a breathless reply, barely audible as the signal was extremely weak, but still it was something.

"Faulkner here, can't talk...dinosaur, April and Napoleon gone…it killed them."

The communicator went dead as Faulkner had cut the signal.

"Did he say dead Senhor?" Gomez asked. "What about Gaspar?"

Illya stood in silence, his head lowered.

"I am sorry my friend,"Will reached out, putting his hand on his the Russian's shoulder. "I know Napoleon meant a lot to you, April too."

"Yes they both did." Illya shook himself, chasing away his grief for the moment; he would have to mourn later once this was all over

Mark walked away, shedding his tears in private before finally rejoining the others.

"Sorry mate," he whispered to Kuryakin.

"And me as well. They were good people and will be missed."

Though it was an act of futility, he pulled his communicator, trying to contact UNCLE but again there was nothing but static.

They really were on their own, perhaps more now than ever with the loss of Solo and Dancer and who knew what condition Faulkner was in or Gaspar, if they were still even alive?

"Let us go my friend. We have a job to do." He was determined to hide his grief, and focusing on the job at the moment was the best he could do.

Manuel was in front, leading the way down the precarious slope, though he had to be cautioned several times to pace himself. He was obviously eager to find his friend Gaspar.

Illya was right behind him with his carbine slung over his shoulder, with Will and finally Mark bringing up the rear, who was trying with difficulty to keep his gun in his hand while managing the descent.

Once at the bottom they had to cross a long expanse of high grass that was higher than their heads, but there was no other way.

"What sort of dinosaurs hide in places like this?"WIll asked. "Care to venture a guess?"

Illya cocked his head, trying to draw on such knowledge absorbed when he was much younger. His eidetic memory was the only way he could manage this; as long as he'd read something, he could recall it."

"There are several that I remember reading about. There was the Hadrosaurs, sort of a duck-billed creature but they were herbivores and rather large, so we would see them. There was Troodon and Megalosaurus though these were not found in South America…"

"Illya just what dinosaurs were found here?"

The Russian's eyes went wide as he came to a sudden realization. "Well one of the two dinosaurs Napoleon and I saw... the Torosaurus, was only known in North America so its presence here suggests it was somehow...transplanted. He didn't really know what to think about how these creatures existed. Could they be here by natural means, a fluke of nature?

"The other dinosaur, the carnivore, I was not familiar with, though it resembled a tyrannosaur, it was much smaller species that entered the grotto... Compsognathus longipes, the only specimens were found in Germany in 1859."

"And that means?"

"It means I have no idea what else could be waiting in the grass for us...theropod or sauropod."

"Oh isn't that just lovely. Now I may regret asking this, but what's a theropod?

"A bipedal carnivore."

"On so it's safe for me to assume a sauropod is a plant eater, like a triceratops and that torosaurus?"

"Very good my friend, you are learning, "Illya smiled.

"Well triceratops was my favorite dinosaur when I was a child. I used to have these little molded plastic ones that I'd play with on the strand with when I was around eight."

"Hmm, when I was eight, my father taught me to hunt with a rifle. I killed my first hart at that age." *

"Oh…" That sort of took the wind out of Will's sails, and Illya sensed it.

"What other dinosaurs are you familiar with?"

Grym gave a little smile, sensing what Kuryakin was up to.

"Well there was the spik-backed Stegosaurus, the long neck Brontosaurus...another favorite. Then there was the duck-billed Hadrosaur, which you already mentioned. Pachycephalosaurus, you know the one with the domed head." He was rather proud at being able to pronounce that name. I just liked the toys, but didn't really read up too much on their habits. I knew the ones with the sharp teeth were the meat eaters."

"You are familiar with a fair amount my friend. With the exception of tyrannosaur all of the ones you named, however, are sauropods. If we encounter any of those, we will be safe, unless we are trampled of course." Illya winked.

"Why is it I have a feeling we'll be encountering more meat-eaters than anything?"

"Well if THRUSH is up to what I think they are, perhaps breeding these creatures, then that would make sense, though to what end purpose I cannot even venture a guess."

Gomez was listening intently, not saying a word. He was an intelligent man but all these dinosaur names meant nothing to him other than the fact that some were meat eaters.

"Senhors? Could you not talk about these monsters anymore? I find your conversation very unsettling. I have to say for the price I negotiated, had I known I might be facing such creatures, well I would have asked for triple. And now I worry for my friend, really if something has happened to him then there is no price that can replace him."

"Miguel, if all goes well and we survive, our employer will make good on increasing your pay," Illya promised.

"Obrigado, Senhor," Gomez thanked him.

The grass began to move wildly, something was coming towards them, and the four men aimed their weapons not knowing what to expect.

It was Faulkner and he stumbled wide-eyed out towards them before collapsing on the ground.

Mark and Will helped him to his feet, giving him a quick drink from the canteen.

"What happened?"Will asked.

"A creature came out of nowhere and attacked them, Solo and April. It dragged them off to no doubt feed. I think it was a Tyrannosaurus Rex, but I have no idea really."

"Senhor my friend Gaspar, where is he?" Gomez grabbed Faulkner by his shirt, demanding an answer.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" Faulkner pushed him away.

"Sterling, he's only worried about his friend," Will said.

"I was getting to it. Sorry but your friend is dead as well."

Gomez stepped away, hiding his face as he grieved the loss of Gaspar Pereira.

There was the muffled sound of a roar in the distance. The men gathered their wits as they continued through the grass in the direction of the compound.

"I think we should but stay low," Illya suggested, "Keep the grass movement to a minimum. Some of these creatures may be visually cued." He didn't even ask if Falkner was well enough to move or not, frankly at the moment he didn't give a tinker's damn.

"What does that mean Senhor?" Gomez spoke up.

"It means they're attracted to movement," Will answered.

"Oh so we stand still and they no see us?"

"Perhaps," Illya whispered this time." Or perhaps they just might be able to smell us."

"Perhaps?" Will looked concerned."This you don't know for sure?"

"Everything science knows about dinosaurs is pure conjecture. No one knows for sure about their habits and abilities. These creatures lived millions of years ago and until now, no human has ever seen one alive. Who is to say if these are true dinosaurs? If it is T.H.R.U.S.H. who is truly behind them coming back into existence, they may have created some sort of hybrid. Anything is possible I suppose."

They slowly continued crossing through the grass; each man silent now. They arrived at the compound and seemingly breathed a collective sigh of relief, even though they knew they weren't out of danger.

There were two gates; one large enough to accommodate a truck passing through it, and other much larger to the higher walled compound...no doubt where they must keep some of the creatures.

As Kuryakin looked through his binoculars he spotted a small herd of Torosaurus, moving slowly around from behind the compound... maybe twenty of them. They were grazing, milling about, snorting and digging the ground with their beaked mouths. Once in while one could be heard letting out what almost sounded like the moo of a cow

It was fascinating and he passed the binoculars to the Welshman who smiled as he watched them.

"Whoa...get down," Illya whispered.

Appearing among the grazing herd was a Tyrannosaur, striding along on its massive legs and pushing its way through them, but not attacking at all. After it appeared the larger specimens with the juvenile Illya had seen the day before, standing a few feet higher than the Rex, and definitely longer. It looked similar in appearance but was obviously a different species of theropod.

After that Illya guessed was a group of Iguanodon, a quadruped but some of them suddenly shifted from all fours up to their hind legs, seemingly surveying their surroundings.

More appeared and even Will recognized some of them...the Stegosaurus, Hadrosaurs, a pair of Brontosaurus and a monstrous Spinosaurus with its huge head looking very much like a crocodile. He mused, thinking to himself that those toy dinosaurs came in handy for something after all, but he never would have thought anything like this.

The large gates opened and two by two the dinosaurs herded inside as if on command, looking as though they were heading into a Noah's Ark. By the time the parade was finished, Illya had counted at least fifty animals, many of which he couldn't identify, and quite a few were definitely meat eaters.

"This is phenomenal." He was at a loss, and feeling conflicted as an agent, since their assignment was to survey and stop whatever T.H.R.U.S.H. was up to, but as a scientist he knew these creatures should be protected and studied.

"How can we destroy these miracles of nature?" He finally said aloud

"I know, I understand, but we have a job to do," Will reminded Illya of his own words.

"Yes, do not worry. As usual, we will do what we must."

"I'm with you mate,"Slate said."These creatures had their chance and went extinct. They simply shouldn't be here. Could you imagine the chaos they'd if there were to escape this place, not to mention the people they'd kill? We'd become the cattle I think."

"I think you just might have hit on it Mark," Illya said. "What if THRUSH were to release them on an unsuspecting world. It is obvious someone is controlling them."

"Are you two crazy?" Gomez growled. "Do you realize how much money we could make with a zoo showing these creatures?

"Manuel it is not about making money, it is about keeping the world safe. If it is the people I suspect are behind this; they have a very twisted view of life and want to subjugate everyone and everything to their will, no matter what the cost."

"Who knows what they plan to do with these animals, though I'm sure it's nothing good,"Grym added, " I have a feeling this is but another means for them to try to rule over mankind."

That shut up Gomez for the moment.

*ref "The Hunt.


	8. Chapter 8

April opened her eyes, finding herself lying on an oversized stainless steel table in what looked like an operating theatre. She couldn't move as she was strapped in place

"Ah welcome back young lady. I presume you had yourself quite a scare out there." A grey haired man dressed in a white linen suit spoke to her. He looked like he could be somebody's grandfather.

"Where am I?"

"In my home of course. I'm Doctor Charles Doolittle."

"A doctor? "She instantly bluffed. "That explains all the medical equipment, but why am I being restrained?"

"Oh you see visitors are not welcome and given the fact you were carrying this," he held up her gun," I am wondering what exactly you and your friend were doing here?"

"Speaking of friends...where is he? What have you done with him."

"Oh he's fine. I just have him restrained in another room. Now you know my name, perhaps you might be good enough to tell me yours and answer my question?"

"Umm, my name is April Dancer." She was trying to concoct a cover story.

"Now you didn't answer my question Miss Dancer."

"Oh yes, why were we here... bird watching, that's it. We were bird watching. I guess we just got a little lost?" She batted her eyes, trying to look innocent.

Doolittle laughed at that. "Come come my dear, you expect me to believe that? You've no doubt gone through quite a bit of trouble to get here. You and your friend are UNCLE agents, don't try to fool me. I recognize the gun, standard issue Special, I believe it's called. By the way, any normal person would have been nearly hysterical with having had an encounter with one of my children and yet you didn't even mention it. You obviously knew about the...just how did you find out?"

"Children?"

"Yes, my creations you see. I call my dinosaurs my children."

"And I suppose you're making them all for T.H.R.U.S.H. and their cockamamie plans to subjugate the world."

"Precisely, but definitely not cockamamie. Now what to do with you Miss Dancer. Should I feed you to the children like I usually do with unwanted visitors." He reached out, stroking her cheek. "You are rather attractive and it would be a shame to waste such beauty. It gets lonely here at times. Perhaps I will make you my first human subject. It would be experimental of course as I don't know how a human brain would respond to my implants."

"Experiment? April swallowed hard, "What kkkind of experiment?"

"You don't think I've been bringing these prehistoric creatures to life for fun do you? I discovered a process whereby I could extract DNA and RNA from surviving tissue samples that were found farther up in the mountains as well as preserved in the ice pack from around the world. Combining that DNA with certain reptile DNA sequences, I was able to breed actual dinosaurs. They're not pure bred genetically like their ancestors however, but they are close enough.

There are samples enough for as many as fifty creatures from the Jurassic and Cretaceous periods. Though I must admit, I have never seen half of them. They are for all intents and purposes, new discoveries in the Paleontological world. If it were not for THRUSH's plans, I would be quite famous for not only resurrecting the dinosaur, but for unearthing so many unknown species."

Doolittle was on a roll now, giving April all the information she'd hoped he'd brag about, like so many THRUSH did before him.

"Once my children hatch, we insert a microchip developed by my associate the late Doctor Franz Baron into their feeble little brains. Sadly the good doctor was eaten by a Tyrannosaurus rex who had a faulty implant. The microchip enables us to control their baser instincts. They are really quite docile unless I order them to be otherwise. This plateau here was an unexpected miracle of nature and is a perfect place for them to survive as it has a constant temperature, due to volcanic springs that run beneath it. It has created a paradise that has allowed these creatures to grow and thrive, with my help of course."

"Okay so and THRUSH are playing God bringing back creatures who went extinct for a reason. Are you going to start some sort of zoo?" She said this just to egg him into speaking further; not that he really needed encouragement as his kind always seemed to like to brag about their plans.

Doolittle laughed hard. "A zoo? That would be ridiculous. No, I'm going to create an army, a great prehistoric army. T.H.R.U.S.H. will release them on the world under our control, and they will force everyone to bend their knee to us. We will finally be in control of what we should have been so long ago. It is all about subjugation my dear, it always has been.

"You're stark raving mad," April looked him straight in the eye.

"You won't say that Miss Dancer after one of our chips has been inserted into your brain. If you survive, you will become my slave and service my every need."

"Like hell I will!" April pulled frantically at her restraints.

"You'll change that attitude soon enough my sweet. Now your friend, what is his name by the way?

"Napoleon Solo."

"My my, the Napoleon Solo under my very roof? How delicious! Perhaps I will have a chip inserted into his cerebral cortex and have myself a new lackey? Though some of my babies have seemed to have developed a taste for human flesh as a treat. Perhaps I'll just feed him to them?"

April gave no sign that upset her, though insides were churning, "Just what kind of dinosaurs do you have here?"

"We have several of the theropods, the tyrannosaurs who seem to breed quickly. I have Megalosaurus, One species...the largest and similar to the tyrannosaur is yet unidentified and I have decided to call it 'Immensasauros' We've also bred Torosaurus, Triceratops, Iguanadons and a number of herbivores as they're like herds of cattle for the theropods. We've been able to produce enough to keep the carnivores well fed. We do keep cattle and goats to supplement their diets along with the occasional human. The superstitions about the mountains here being cursed have given us our privacy, and since no one who ventures here ever comes back, that merely adds fuel to the fire so to speak. For that reason I'm guessing we haven't had many come up this way recently; you and your friend are the first in a very long time."

"That's pretty much what we heard in São Paulo, about the superstitions that is."

"Really. Thank you for that affirmation Miss Dancer," Dolittle smiled.

"How did you get them to grow so big in such a short amount of time I take it?"

"These creatures do all grow amazingly fast and once we had mature specimens for some of the species, growing them in the lab became unnecessary as we have quite a nice little controlled breeding program going on now, though it did take a while. We should be ready within a few months to begin transporting my children around the world, readying them to attack every major capital and bring the governments into submission."

April suddenly had visions of that awful monster movie with a dinosaur trampling Tokyo. "Does the name Godzilla mean anything to you Doctor?"

"Beg pardon?"

"I didn't think so…"

Napoleon's head was pounding as his eyes opened. Slowly raising his head, he realized he was strapped to some sort of gurney.

Surrounding him were what looked like the trappings of some sort of operating room, though off to the side was a flat bed and and tow truck. Behind it was a corrugated metal garage door, a very large one.

He thought that odd, though it paled by comparison to what they'd seen the last few days.

Napoleon struggled as he tried to free himself, but it didn't take long for him to realize that wasn't going to happen just yet. Wiggling his fingers until he could reach his star sapphire ring on his pinky; he pressed the stone, activating the tracker that Illya had installed beneath the stone some time ago.

He only hoped his partner's communicator was able to at least pick up that signal.

There were footsteps approaching and Solo quickly feigned unconsciousness. Closing his eyes, he calmed his breathing.

That worked for a split second when he heard a snapping sound before he felt a sharp pain in his nose as someone had just opened a capsule of smelling salts.

He gasped, sputtering as the ammonia vapors began to irritate his nose and lungs. He could feel his heart rate and blood pressure shoot up.

"Ah, welcome Senhor," a little dark haired man dressed in a lab coat spoke."You are indeed very lucky the Padrão did not have you fed to his crianças.

"Sorry I don't speak Portuguese. Crianças? Are you referring to those dinosaurs who shouldn't even exist?"

"But of course. His children, are they not a miracle? I was a digger for years, finding fossils of these magnificent beasts but when the Doctor came to me, telling me he could bring the dinosaurs back to life. I tell you I was skeptical at first. He said he needed me to provide him with viable samples that had enough DNA with which to bring these amazing animals back to life."

"So you helped with this lunacy?"

"Me? No Señhor, I am, just a digger. Dr. Dolittle he is the genius with these animals."

"WHAT are you doing Juanito Rostagno?" A man bellowed. "You were told to prep the subject, not to have a conversation with him!"

"I thought you were a digger," Napoleon mumbled.

"I do what I must,"Juanito whispered."The Padrão is a demanding man. I must do as he says, otherwise I will be food for the children as well."

The doctor softened his tone of voice. "I think my children are deserving of a little treat today. Take Mr. Solo to the arena."

"Who are you?" Napoleon called out. "Where's my friend I demand to see her!"

"You are in no position to make demands Mr. Solo. Rest assured Miss April Dancer is safe and will be in good hands for the rest of her life. She'll be staying here with me but as for you...it is time for you to go. One less UNCLE agent to deal with."

"Come Juanito, it's feeding time." The doctor waved him on as the garage door opened.

Napoleon was taken from the table with his hands bound behind him and led at the point of a rifle barrel held by Juanito. He was nudged on through the open door into what looked liked was some sort of arena. It was circular with very high concrete walls, and least thirty feet in height. Atop the walls were railings and a several rows of seats, over those there canvas awnings. There was one area that looked like a viewing box. The whole place reminded him of a miniature Colosseum. There was another metal door on the opposite side of the arena, a large one. In the sand beneath his feet there were the definite footprints of some very large clawed feet.

Solo was egged forward with the barrel of the gun shoved into his back. Once well out into the area Juanito abandoned him, and scurried back through the open door as it began to close.

Napoleon had a bad feeling about this, really bad...


	9. Chapter 9

The remaining agents and their guides continued on through the tall grass, though it was slow going. Faulkner seemed hesitant, though it was understandable as the long grass was where Napoleon, April and Gaspar were killed.

If Illya had any more feelings on the matter, he didn't let the show. That was his way. No one knew that his stomach was tied up in knots thinking about the loss of not only his partner but his best friend. April's death on top of that made it all the more difficult.

Still Napoleon and April were with each other when they died. They were connected both in life as well as in death. That counted for something, not dying alone.

He felt no guilt in not being there to help them. Illya knew there was no defense against these dinosaurs, especially it was a Tyrannosaurus as Sterling had described it to be.

The Russian knew he would have probably died as well, especially since Faulkner was there… wait?

Illya suddenly came to a realization. "Did Sterling abandon Napoleon and April the same way...could he have done it again?" Kuryakin shook his head, dismissing the thought for now. Getting into the compound and stopping what he suspected was yet another mad scheme by THRUSH to take over the world.

If resurrecting extinct species of dinosaurs and controlling them was indeed their doing, it was by far the most bizarre plot they had yet concocted.

Mark was still was beating himself up for not being with April and having her back. Not that he didn't think Napoleon wouldn't have protected her, but really how could anyone do that with the monstrous beasts? He supposed if he'd been there, he'd be dead as well.

Faulkner escaping seemed rather miraculous, but Slate had a tingling feeling just under his skin when it came to his fellow Brit. Like Illya, he didn't trust the man, though Mark had no idea what the Russian's reasons were. He was adamant about being closed mouth on that subject.

As they continued through the long grass, their movement was kept irregular, making look as if it were the wind moving the grass; at least that was what they hoped.

Periodically Illya would slowly rise, and using the binoculars he'd check on their progress toward the compound which was now in sight. The closer they got to it, the shorter the grass became.

They finally reached their goal, and the agents watched as a man appeared by the massive wooden gates carrying a black box with him. After the last dinosaur was inside he closed everything up behind them, hitting a red button on a nearby post

The gates were apparently controlled electronically as they were too large to be handled by a single human being or more for that matter.

The man with the black box paused, holding it up in front of himself, as if in triumph before going through a door, a human sized door that is, leading into the compound.

Illya, Will, Slate and Gomez, with Faulkner bringing up the rear scurried up to the wall, right next to the door. There was no locking mechanism of any kind that they could see, no security cameras either.

"What need would there be for them in such a place as this?" Illya thought.

He led the way, with his carbine ready and opened the door, carefully peeking inside before entering and waving the others to follow him.

Inside was a neatly appointed garden with a gravel path leading to a house, a surprisingly palatial home with a veranda, and tall white fluted columns. How such a thing was built in the middle of this plateau was an interesting consideration, though not of importance at the moment.

THRUSH did like their creature comforts.

They stepped up to the porch, and peering in through several of the windows they found the coast was clear to go inside.

A rather large foyer, richly tiled and filed with potted ferns as well as exotic flowers greeted them. There was a sitting room to one side, the other looked like a study, with papers covering an immense oak desk.

There was a grand staircase leading to the second floor and on either side of it were two recessed doors.

Illya and Mark went immediately to take a look in the study while Will and Stirling went to investigate the doors. Manuel, being too nervous, stayed with the Russian and Slate.

"I do not like this Senhor, what if the man with the box comes back?"

"Please, we know what we are doing. If you wish, you may leave and take your chances back in the jungle," Illya was being rather harsh with him, but there was not time to coddle the man.

"No Senhor, I think I will stay with you after all."

"I thought so," Illya nodded. "Now help me go through these papers...see if you find anything that looks like a diagram... um diagrama. You know what that is correct?"

"I am not a stupid man Senhor Illya; I know what a diagrama is."

"I was not inferring you were. Now start looking, por favor?"

After a few minutes it was obvious there was nothing of interest to the Russian.

Will and Faulkner rushed into the room, waving frantically and whispering. "Someone's coming!"

There were heavy drapes covering several windows, perfect for hiding at least two of them. Will and Illya ducked into the corners behind some lush potted plants, moving carefully so as to not jostle them.

Voices could be heard and footsteps, going from one side of the grand staircase to the other.

"The doctor wants the favorite lizards sent to the arena for some fun,"one man laughed.

"Fun and a snack. I heard it's an UNCLE agent. Central won't be happy about them being here."

"Then maybe we just won't say anything about it, will we?"

"The girl, she's an agent too…a real looker. The Doc is keeping her for himself. Going to put an implant in her head so she'll be his obedient little sex slave."

Both men gave a dirty snicker as they disappeared through the door to the left of the staircase.

Kuryakin's heart leapt when he heard the conversation. Napoleon and April were alive! His eyes shot to Faulkner, flashing daggers of hatred at the man.

"You are nothing but a bloody coward," Illya stuck his finger in Faulkner's face." What did you do, abandon them like you did me? When this is over Sterling you and I will have it out once and for all."

The man said nothing and simply walked out of the room in the direction of the door by the stairs.

"I'm sorry Illya, I should have known what he always said about you wasn't true," Will bowed his head in shame.

"It is not your place to apologize, for now our concern is rescuing Napoleon and April and stopping these people from doing whatever it is they have planned. Our concerns this was THRUSH has now been confirmed and we must stop whatever heinous plan they have now concocted.

They followed after Faulkner, finding themselves in a grey corridor, not unlike those back in UNCLE headquarters.

Sterling pointed the direction in which they should go, apparently taking point now. Why Illya had no idea, other than to perhaps show Will and the others that he was not the coward he'd been accused of being

At the end of the corridor was a door with a small glass window in it allowing them to see inside.

It looked like some sort of viewing box, overlooking a rather large arena. Sitting in three seats were April as well as two men on either side of her. One of whom was the fellow they'd seen outside with the black box. Flanking them were a pair of armed guards.

"Prepare to be amazed and horrified at the same time young lady," Dr. Doolittle said.

April's attention was drawn to the area below. A pair of barred doors opened and out was shoved Napoleon, who staggered forward. He stopped for a moment, doing a 360, surveying his surroundings.

Somewhere nearby could be heard the high pitched squeals of something very different sounding. It wasn't like the deafening roar of the dinosaur that had captured them, Dancer realized.

It took her a split second to put two and two together, and a look of sheer panic filled her eyes.

"Please don't do this? I'll do whatever you want. You won't need your little brain implants...I'll be yours willingly, just please don't hurt him."

"Ah my dear, a little too late for that. I've already promised my darlings a treat of man flesh." He typed a command on a nearby keyboard, and turned a key on a control console.

A large wooden door opened and three creatures standing nearly seven feet tall charged into the arena. They stood, snapping their toothy jaws, and long tails raise in the air as they readied for their little hunt. There were tufts of tiny feathers that ran along their backs, though these creatures surely didn't fly.

They had large skulls with a longer narrow snout, somewhat shallow and full of serrated teeth. There two large hand-like appendages with three curved claws. Their talons were sickle-snaped talon on the second toe of each foot, but the talons didn't touch the ground and folded like switchblades.

"Aren't they magnificent," Doolittle bragged."They use those claws as hooks to keep their meals from escaping, very similar to today's birds of prey. I suppose one could call them the ancestors of our modern raptors. They're quite good at eating their prey while its still alive."

He reached over, taking April's chin in his hand and forced her to look as the creatures inched closer to Napoleon.

She'd never see him afraid, but it was evident in his eyes. This was an enemy he'd never encountered, and never would again. A tear trickled down her cheek.

"You may kill us Doolittle but UNCLE is relentless. We'll stop you somehow and you'll pay for this, I swear," she hissed at him.

"Brave but very foolish words Miss Dancer." He reached over to the black box and pressed a button, allowing the raptors to begin their dance of death. This was no hunt for them, and the doctor knew it. He was going to let them scare the daylights out of Solo, minute by minute as they moved closer with their snapping jaws,until they were finally released feast on him.

"That one...Caligula, he's the alpha male. He dominates the others, but with my chip inserted into their tiny little brains I can control the three of them. The other two are slightly larger because they're females, they were plainer in appearance that the one called Caligula. Interesting as that's another connection they have to modern day one of the left I call Anubis, and her sister is Persephone."

"You have quite a morbid taste in names Doctor," an unfamiliar voice spoke from behind him.

His guards were quick to react, but not quick enough as the UNCLE agents took them out, not having fired a shot.

"I will take that control device," Illya held out his hand.

"Yes, give it here please," Sterling muscled his way forward, pushing Kuryakin aside. Illya wasn't standing for that and rather than waiting for Doolittle to comply; he grabbed the black box from him.

In the struggle, the doctor released the beasts below in the arena and they moved in for the kill.

Sterling dove for Doolittle but in the process he sent the man backwards over the railing and he fell into the arena.

It was Caligula who moved first, being drawn to this new movement. It and the others charged the doctor, having their instincts freed to do what came to them naturally.

"You fool!" Illya snarled. Not wasting time, he began fiddling with the controls. It was too late to save Doolittle and Napoleon would be the next victim if these carnivores weren't stopped.

As Illya turned the dial to a hard left, the dinosaurs raised their heads, looking up at the viewing box. It was the sole focus of their attention now, and they ignored their meal as well as Napoleon.

Mark and Will managed to procure a rope ladder which they found on the far side of the area, as there was a walkway that ran it circumference.

They dropped it down, allowing Solo to climb part of the way. Once he got far enough, they hauled him up and out of the rest of the way and out of harm's way.

Napoleon flopped to the floor, the color drained from his face as he took a minute to compose himself.

"Thanks boys, I thought I was a goner for sure."

"Not us mate," Mark smiled. "It was that partner of yours who took control of the beasties with the doctor's device. Bloody genius Illya is at figuring out these things."

"Come on," Will said, offering Napoleon his hand and helped him to his feet.

They headed around to the viewing box and as soon as Solo spotted Faulkner, he charged him.

"You bastard! I ought to throw you to those monsters down there." The others grabbed him by the arms, holding the American back.

"No Napoleon, not now," April pleaded with him as she went to him. Her presence calmed him and he wrapped his arms around her; the two of them comforting each other in silence.

"Well I for one will not wait," Illya suddenly cocked his fist and hit Faulkner right in the jaw, knocking the man on his ass. "That is just a down payment."

There were a few other employees, and those too were were dispatch with ease as they were unarmed.

Apparently the doctor felt it unnecessary to have any real sort of security as his prehistoric pets were his watch dogs.

In their meanderings through the compound they eventually found the lab where Doolittle performed his work on the creatures.

His notes were right there for the taking and Illya thumbed through them in astonishment.

"It is a shame he performed the greatest biological resurrection with his dinosaurs, but meddled with them to make them into living weapons."

"Oy, mates," Mark called from a small room nearby."I think I've found our way out of here."

There was a complete radio set up. Slate fiddled with the dial until he found the UNCLE frequency. It wasn't secure like the communicators but who cared.

"Overseas Communications, this is Agent Mark Slate calling UNCLE. "

"Please identify yourself Mr. Slate?" A woman's voice answered.

He gave his ID number, and waited a few seconds.

"Yes Mr. Slate, what can we do to assist you?"

"Napoleon Solo is here and needs to speak to Alexander Waverly, priority."

"Hold please." A few minutes passed.

"Mr. Solo? Hello?" Waverly answered. "Where are you?"

"Yes sir. We're on a plateau in the Mantiqueira Mountains, and you're not going to believe what's here. We found jungle like conditions and dinosaurs sir. Created by a THRUSH scientist."

"Mantiqueiras? Speak up man, you're signal is weak."

Napoleon raised his voice." Dinosaurs sir. We found living dinosaurs."

There was a moment of silence.

"Mr. Waverly?"

"I'm here Mr. Solo. Just trying to take in what you've just said. What sort of creatures?"

He looked to his partner for that answer."Mr. Kuryakin can better tell you that sir."

Illya moved in front of the table microphone."Yes sir, from what I can see there are a number of theropods as well as sauropods ranging the Triassic, the Jurassic, and the Cretaceous periods."

"Mr. Kuryakin, English if you please?"

"There are dinosaurs from each of the periods separated by millions of years. Triassic period: 250–200 million years ago Jurassic period: 200–145 million years ago, and the Cretaceous period: 145–65 million years ago. A number of carnivores such as the Tyrannosaurus Rex, and many more of which are unknown to me. The herbivorous dinosaurs have apparently been bred as food for the meat eaters. Dr. Doolittle and the late doctor Baron created some sort of miniature implant that he put into the brains of these animals in order to control them. His plan was to release them around the world, and force each government to surrender to THRUSH….or have their population eaten alive by dinosaurs."

"The devil you say! That is perhaps the most bizarre scheme they have yet concocted."

"I agree sir," Napoleon chimed in."

"Is everyone in your party all right Mr. Solo?"

"We lost one of our guides, but everyone else is unharmed," Napoleon looked at Faulkner. "There is however a matter that must be discussed when we return to New York. We'll need transportation for us to get out of here as well. Our communicators don't seem to work beyond the escarpment, other than having allowed us to speak to each other, so I doubt if our homing signals will work as well."

"Leave that matter to us Mr. Solo. I will have logistics work it out. In the meantime stay put, and stay safe. Continue to monitor this radio frequency. Well done all of you. I will see you upon your return to the States.


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogue:**

Solo and Kuryakin sat at the circular table in the conference room in New York. It had been six weeks since their return and now the matter of Sterling Faulkner was being addressed at last.

Though Illya never got the satisfaction of actually having it out with the man, the determination by Alexander Waverly and Section I was more than enough to please the Russian.

Faulkner's misconduct in the past involving the Russian, his acts of cowardice at abandoning Solo and Dancer and other events that came to light after being investigated sealed his fate.

Gwilym Grym was investigated as well, but was cleared of being complicit in any of the other unsavory situations that had come to light regarding Faulkner. He was upset, to say the least, after he'd become even more aware of his partner's misconduct, and apologized profusely to Kuryakin.

Sterling Faulkner was not only deprogrammed but had his memory completely wiped with a permanent version of capsule B. The man would now be functioning under his new identity as a custodian in the British Museum, working for minimum pay, and living in a cold water flat in the East End of London. His life would be dull drudgery, and that was punishment enough for a man who once fancied himself a 'cock of the walk,' among other things.

"Now, regarding the creatures created by the late Doctor Doolittle," Waverly lit his pipe and sucked the smoke into his lungs before blowing it into a series of rings that floated above his head.

"After our people did a thorough investigation, it was deemed best to destroy the doctor's equipment and merely let the creatures go free. They are essentially in a contained environment and will live out their lives undisturbed. "

"But sir," Illya interrupted.

"I know what you are going to ask young man, but they will not be studied. They will be left alone to either survive on their own or go extinct again; it is for the best to let nature take its course. They were selected once by nature already for extinction, yet the creatures on that escarpment are now living things. Perhaps in a hundred years, someone will go back to see if they're there, but it will not be U.N.C.L.E."

Kuryakin bowed his head in acceptance. The scientist in him wished otherwise, and perhaps the child that was still deep inside him, the one who read the books about dinosaurs when he was very young, was disappointed, to say the least. Still the fact that he'd gotten to see them alive, that was something he'd never forget and neither would Napoleon or the others, well except Sterling Faulkner.

Illya reminded himself next time he was in London to visit the museum…

Lisa Rogers stepped in, carrying a tray with a porcelain tea pot, cups and saucers." Your morning Darjeeling sir,"

"Ah yes, thank you Miss Rogers. Gentlemen, would you care to join me?"

Napoleon and Illya begged off and left the conference room, following Lisa out the door.

"I heard about Sterling Faulkner," she whispered to Solo."Glad I decided to cancel that date with him. There was something about him that just wasn't right."

"It was good you trusted your instincts," Napoleon nodded. Her canceling the date had suddenly given his ego a real boost. He leaned forward, his hands resting on her desk."So what about me, is there something that isn't right, or will you finally go out with me? No games, or nonsense, just a nice dinner and dancing. Then we can go off to a local after hours spot for a night cap, and when the evening's over, I'll return you safely to your apartment."

"Sorry Napoleon. Faulkner almost got me to break my rule against dating Section II's, but thanks for not giving up. Don't worry though, I think your reputation as cock of the walk is still intact.

He smiled at that answer and gave her a little salute before disappearing around the corner with his partner. Somehow his ego wasn't deflated, even though she'd turned him down...again.

Solo caught up to his partner who was waiting by the elevator. "Illya, why didn't you just beat the hell out of Sterling when you finally had the chance to do it back on the mountain? What he did you you was deserving of at least that."

Kuryakin had finally given his partner the details of what had caused the the trouble between the men, and if it had been Napoleon in the Russian's place he wouldn't have handled the situation the way Illya had.

"I decided that he was simply not worthy of releasing my anger. Doing so might have actually caused me problems, though I think Mr. Waverly would have found it perfectly understandable. I am better than Sterling Faulkner, it is as simple as that. That is not to say that I will not relish seeing him in his menial position at the British Library. Gone will be his fancy clothes, and financial resources. By the way, he has been put on some sort of medication to suppress his predatory nature when it comes to women."

"A bit of the old saltpeter in his diet," Napoleon nearly cringed at that thought.

"Not quite as Potassium nitrate, also known as niter or saltpeter is a fallacy, but what he is being given is an anaphrodisiac which will quell or blunt his libido.." Illya's blue eyes twinkled as he was obviously pleased at that solution.

.

Several years later Professor George Edward Challenger, a famed biologist and anthropologist, reported to the London Zoological Society that he suspected there were living specimens of supposedly extinct animals, including dinosaurs, he'd discovered on an expedition to the Amazon Basin. He'd heard rumors as well of such creatures on a plateau in Brazil, but until recently it seemed impossible to reach

When his colleagues dismissed his claims, he challenged the Society to mount another expedition to verify his story

Accompanying him were Lord John Roxton, an experienced big-game hunter. Ed Malone, a journalist at the Daily Gazette who volunteered to join the expedition, Jennifer Holmes, the daughter of the owner of the Daily Gazette and her brother David. Also joining the group was Professor Summerlee, a rival of Challenger's.

Their guides were none other than Manuel Gomez, and his cousin Costa...*

.

* An homage to the 1960 movie: "The Lost World"

.  
A/N: See chapter 198 of 'Snapshots' on under 'Mlaw'- called 'Faulkner' to get more the details of what really happened between Illya and Sterling Faulkner


End file.
